America's Hero
by syncrOLICITY
Summary: When Bella Swan moves to the town of Forks, Washington, with her mom, mystery surrounds the quiet new girl who doesn't talk to anyone. Can a close group of friends bring her out of her shell and help her move past her heartbreak?
1. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

**Hey guys. So this is my first story, I hope you all enjoy it. It's not gonna be very long, I've worked out about fifteen chapters. I'm halfway through writing the story so updates should be pretty regular.  
I really hope you enjoy this emotional and very real story. Many people unfortunately relate to the situation our Bella is going through.  
Anyway, enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Bella POV

We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Bella, baby, it's time to get up; you don't wanna be late for your first day of school," I heard my mom, Renee, call up the stairs.

I sat up in my new bed, my new sheets surrounding me, and signed, thinking about the horror of a day I was about to face. Anyone who had moved in high school knew that starting a new school was terrifying. However, starting a new school in a town of less than 400 people was even scarier. And, as if things couldn't get worse, it was March; middle of the semester.

I groaned as I climbed out of bed and stretched, hearing my bones crack as I made my way to the bathroom to start my morning routine. Once I had emptied my bladder, I had a wash before making my way back into my bedroom and over to my closet, dodging boxes that had yet to be unpacked.

I dressed simply in a pair of skinny jeans, a simple t-shirt and my trusty black converse. I brushed through my long wavy hair to remove the tangles and added a touch of mascara and lip gloss and I was ready to go. I grabbed my black jacket and my grey wool scarf along with my school bag which had already been packed and left my bedroom with one last sigh.

When I made it downstairs I was hit by the smell of waffles and coffee. Making my way into the kitchen, I saw my mom dressed up in a fitted dark blue dress, her curly hair pinned up. She had managed to get a job working for _Cullen Interiors_ as the personal assistant to the woman who owned it.

"Morning, baby. You hungry?"

I shook my head as I poured myself a cup of coffee. To be honest, my mom and I hadn't had the best relationship over the last year, and I knew it was my fault. We used to be close but after the accident, I shut her out, which I knew had hurt her but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to let anyone in.

We sat in silence as she ate her waffles and I sipped on my coffee. When I was finished, I put the cup in the sink and picked up my bag, muttering goodbye and heading out. I picked up my car keys on the way out of the door and walked out. After I climbed into my car, I turned on the radio and made my way towards my new school.

The drive to school was pretty simple; all I had to do was turn out of our road, onto Main Street and follow it down until I got to a sign welcoming me to _Forks High_.

I drove around the parking lot until I found a space close to the entrance and parked. I looked around the lot as I climbed out and saw a few cars here and there and said a silent 'thank God' that I managed to dodge the stares, at least for now.

When I walked into the reception office, I saw an older woman with dyed blonde hair and pale blue eyes dressed in a pink floral dress standing behind the desk.

"Good morning, dear. Can I help you with something?" she asked in a gentle voice.

"Um, yeah. I'm new."

She smiled. "Oh, of course. I heard about the new family moving to town. Welcome to Forks High." I smiled slightly. "Your name?"  
"Isabella Swan."

"That's a beautiful name, dear. Here is your schedule, a map of the school and a slip that you'll need to get all of your teachers to sign and then return it to me at the end of the day." I nodded. "Enjoy your first day, dear"  
"Thanks," I said quietly before I left.

I checked my schedule and then looked at the map to look for the building I had to go to for homeroom. Just like the town itself, the school was pretty small, made up of five two-story buildings.

When I got to homeroom, there was no-one else there so I took a seat right at the back, hoping it would stop people from staring at me.

It did not.

Ten minutes after I arrived, the classroom started filling up and every single person stared at me, which I expected. I did not, however, expect for them all to take it in turns to turn around and look at me when the teacher wasn't looking. This carried on for about twenty minutes until the teacher finally brought it up.

"Okay, I can see that you've all noticed the shiny new toy at the back of the room," he said with a creepy laugh. "As you all know we have a new student joining us. Why don't you stand up and tell us your name, where you're from, etcetera."

I blushed as I stood up and saw twenty or so faces looking at me. I cleared my throat. "Um, hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. I just moved here with my mom from Kansas." I sat back down as quickly as I could.

"Well, on behalf of your new homeroom class I say welcome to Washington, Bella. I'm Mr James." He smiled at me and wiped his greasy blond hair back. "Okay, moving on. We have some announcements." I blocked out the rest of what he was saying and, finally, the bell for first period rang. I checked my schedule and saw I had American History so I checked my map and made my way to where I needed to be.

The morning passed fairly quickly and before I knew it was lunch. I made my way to the cafeteria and stood in line. I quickly grabbed a piece of pizza, an apple of a bottle of water and paid quickly before scanning the room to find an empty table. I finally found one towards the back of the room and started fast walking towards it. However, before I made it, I was stopped by three girls. One of them had curly brown hair down to her shoulders and grey eyes, the second had wavy blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back with dull blue eyes and the third had short dark brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jessica; this is Lauren and Angela. We've been hearing about you all day but none of us have had the chance to meet you. Do you wanna it with us?"

I was about to say no, that I just wanted to find a table by myself and have some peace but then I remembered the promise I made to my mom on the drive from Kansas.

 _"We're almost there, Bells. You excited?" she asked me. I could tell she was by the way she was almost bounding in the driver's seat._

 _"Not really," I muttered quietly._

 _She sighed, something she had been doing a lot when she spoke to me over the past year. "I want you to promise me something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"When we get to Forks, and you start your new school, I want you to promise that you'll at least try and make some friends. High school is a hard time and you can't spend the next year and a half alone."_

 _It was my turn to sigh. "What if I don't wanna make new friends?"_

 _"Baby, you know if your dad was here…" I cut her off._

 _"But he's not."_

 _"But if he was, he would not want you to shut everyone out."_

 _I sighed again. "Fine, I'll try make new friends." She smiled and then began singing to the awful Taylor Swift song that came on the radio._

"Sure," I told the girls with a forced smile as I followed them over to a table where four guys were sitting.

"Guys, this is the new girl." She turned to me for me to say my name.

"Bella."

She smiled. "This is Bella. Bella, this is Mike, Eric, Ben and Tyler." They all smiled and said hello. "Sit, sit, sit. We wanna know everything about you."

"Everything?" I asked nervously. She and Lauren nodded enthusiastically.

"Um, okay then. I'm from a small town called Cherokee in Kansas, just north of the Oklahoma boarder."

"What do your parents do?" Lauren asked.

"Um, my mom is a personal assistant for an interior designer."

"And your dad?" Jessica asked.

I froze. I knew I'd have to answer questions about my dad someday, I never thought it would be on my first day. Without going into detail I simply said, "It's just my mom and I."

They all looked like they wanted to push for more information, except for Angela, who spoke up quickly and changed the subject by asking why my interests were.

When lunch hour finished, we all stood up and Mike asked, "So, Bella, what class you got next?"

I checked my schedule and said, "Biology."

He smiled widely. "Great. I'm in that class too."

"Me too," Tyler spoke quickly.

"So am I," Eric followed. "We can show you the way."

Angela rolled her eyes. "I'm in that class too but I have to go to the bathroom first. You wanna come, Bella, and we can walk to class together?"

I nodded my head enthusiastically and followed her to the bathroom with a quick wave to the others.

We walked to the bathroom in silence and she walked into a cubical while I waited for her by the sinks. When she was done she began washing her hands and I finally said something.

"Thank you. For changing the subject earlier. And for not making me walk to class with them."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I wouldn't make my worst enemy walk to class with those three clowns. And I could tell you didn't wanna talk about you dad, for whatever reason." I smiled back. As much as I hated to admit it, and as much as I didn't wanna let anyone in, Angela seemed like the kinda person you couldn't help but like. "You ready?" she asked. I nodded and we left, making our way towards biology class.

When we got there, she went and sat down and I gave the slip of paper to the teacher for him to sign like I had in all of my other classes that day.

"Ah, yes, Miss Swan. Welcome. I have a seat for you right here." He led me down the aisle to the third row.

The desk I had been led to had someone else already seated. He was a pale boy, although I couldn't see his face because he was facing down, looking at his phone that was hidden under the desk. His hair was a strange copper color.

"Okay, class. Ready to begin. Put your cell phone away, Mr Cullen or I will have it off of you and you can have it back at the end of the day."

The boy put his phone in his jacket pocket and looked up. "Sorry, Mr Molina." I still couldn't see him properly because he was facing sideways but I could see his remarkably well structured cheek bones and sharp jaw bone.

"Thank you. As you've probably heard we have a new student, Isabella Swan. She's just moved here from Kansas. Welcome Miss Swan."

I ducked my head down, trying to hide the blush on my cheeks from once again being the center of attention. Mr Molina moved on and began the class.

"You're lucky he didn't make you stand up and introduce yourself. He's been known to do that," I heard a whisper from my left. I turned and saw the boy with the structured facial bones looking at me with a smile. A beautiful crooked smile. Now I could see him properly, I noticed his straight nose, perfectly plump lips and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. "I'm Edward, by the way." He held out his hand under the desk for me to shake. Surprisingly big hands with long, lean fingers.

"Hi," I said back as I shook his hand and felt a shiver run through me.

Before I could say anything else Mr Molina spoke. "Okay, guys, today we're gonna be looking at onion root tip cells. You'll be working in pairs to separate and label them into the phases of mitosis. The first pair to finish with the correct answers wins" he gasped, "the golden onion." He looked proud. Groans were heard from around the class and Edward chuckled beside me. "That's fine. One day you'll learn to appreciate the things I do for you," Mr Molina muttered as he put the onion down and picked up the sheets we had to fill in.

"Ladies first," Edward said to me with a grin. I picked up the first slide and put it under the microscope.

"Prophase."

"You mind if I look?" I shook my head and he pulled the microscope towards himself and looked through. "It's prophase."

I nodded. "Like I said." He smiled as he write it down on our sheet.

He changed the slide as he asked me, "So how're you liking Forks?"

I shrugged. "It's cold. I don't like cold."

"You do realize that this is the wettest place in the continental U.S., right? It' anaphase."

"You mind if I look?" he grinned at me as he pushed the microscope towards me. I nodded and looked at him. "Anaphase."

"Like I said," he told me as he changed the slide again and looked through. "It's metaphase. You wanna look?"

I shook my head. "No, I believe you."

It took us about fifteen minutes before we finished them all and Mr Molina came over to check our answers. He declared us the winners and gave us the onion but told the rest of the class they had to continue trying to finish until the end of class.

"You know, you never answered my question," Edward told me after the teacher walked away. I looked at him in confusion. He chuckled. "Did you not realize this is the wettest place in the continental U.S.?"

"Oh. Yeah, I knew."

"So why'd ya move here?"

"It was my mom's choice."

"So you and your dad just had to go with it?"

I shook my head. "It's just me and my mom."

He was silent for a few moments. "Where's your dad?"

I snapped. "I don't want to talk about it; especially with a stranger I met a half hour ago." I crossed my arms and looked the other way, effectively ignoring him for the remainder of class.

Finally the bell for last period rang and I jumped out of my seat, collected my things and rushed out of class before anyone could talk to me. And as if things couldn't get worse, I noticed when I checked my schedule that I had gym class last.

 _Great!_ I thought sarcastically.

Thankfully, because I was new, Coach Méndez allowed me to sit out of participating in any of the games so I spent the hour sitting on the bleachers.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of the day and I rushed out as soon as I could. I made a quick stop at reception to return the slip of paper that my teachers had signed and then hightailed it towards my car. I had almost made it out of there when a high-pitched voice stopped me.

"Excuse me, wait." I turned around and saw a beautiful petite girl running towards me with four other people trailing behind her. I frowned as she stopped in front of me and smiled. She sighed. "Sorry. I just had to meet you and I would not have been happy if I didn't meet you today. I'm Alice."

Alice was tiny. I mean, like, less than five foot, tiny. She had short black hair that was sticking in every direction, but not in a bad way; deep blue eyes the color of the pacific. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings, a white tunic with a grey cardigan over the top and some grey ballet flats. She was beautiful.

Behind her was another girl who gave Alice a run for her money in the beauty department. She had golden blonde hair that fell down her back in waves, sky blue eyes and a body that _Victoria Secret angels_ would kill for. Her long legs were accentuated in her light denim jeans, fitted white top with her nude cropped jacket over the top and her brown boots.

With her was a muscular brown haired man who must have been on steroids because never had I ever seen a teenager with that much muscle; an extremely tall man with honey blonde hair and, oh crap, Edward.

I realized that Alice was waiting for me to respond. "Um, hi. I'm…"

She cut me off. "Oh, honey, I know." She laughed angelically. "This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

"We've already met," Edward spoke up."

Alice turned around. "What? You met the new girl and you didn't think to tell me?" He rolled his eyes and she turned back around. "Anyway, I've been meaning to introduce myself all day. We had homeroom together but you really looked like you wanted to be left alone after everyone spent the entire hour _staring_ at you."  
"Thanks."

She nodded. "Anyway, now we've met you can come and sit with us in homeroom. We'll save you a seat."

"Oh no, you don't have to…"

"I know, but we want to. See you tomorrow." She blew me a kiss and walked away. Everyone except for Edward followed after her.

"I'm sure you probably wanna get out of here but I just wanted to say sorry about earlier."

I shook my head. "It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped."

"No, it's not. I was prying into your business and I shouldn't have. You were right, we're strangers. Anyway, I'll let you go. See you tomorrow." He walked away.

I sighed, something I had done a lot over the course of the day, and climbed into my car.

When I finally got home, I noticed my mom's car wasn't there which meant I'd get some peace and quiet for a while. I made a start on dinner and, when it was all in the oven, made my way up stairs to get started on my homework.

A few hours later, when I was taking dinner out of the oven, I heard the front door open and the sound of my mom's heels walking through the house.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped. "Oh, sweetie, didn't you get my message?" she asked as I got the plates out to dish up dinner. "I texted you saying we were gonna go out for dinner."

"I've already made dinner."

She smiled. "Well can't you just put it in the oven for tomorrow?"

I stared at her for a moment before picking the dish of lasagna up and putting it back in the oven, slamming the door behind it.

"I'm not hungry," I told her as I put the plates away.

She sighed. "Bells," she started, but I cut her off.

"Don't call me that!"

"Bella, sweetie, I'm sorry but I _did_ message you. So what do you say we go out and eat? My boss told me about a great little diner."

"I said I'm not hungry," I told her sharply as I grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"What have you eaten today?"

"I had a slice of pizza." I walked out of the kitchen, attempting to get to my room before a full-blown argument was started. However, she followed me out.

"I really wish you'd stop with the attitude, Bella, and…" I turned around and cut her off, again.

"And what, mom? Be all happy-go-lucky like you? Moving us to a new town isn't gonna change anything. Because that was your plan right; take us out of Cherokee and move us to this dump and maybe I'll be happier. Won't work, mom, because no matter where we live daddy's still gone," I shouted before running up the stairs and into my bedroom, the door slamming behind me.

I threw myself onto the bed and began to sob.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Poor Bella. What do you think happened?  
Thanks for reading. See you next time :)  
xoxo  
RKandCarrieFan**


	2. Movie Night

**Hey guys, here is chapter 2. I really hope you enjoy it. Btw, I don't wanna be one of those authors that push for reviews but they would be much appreciated :) thanks for reading and enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2 Bella POV

Movie Night

My mom didn't wake me up the next morning.

I wasn't really surprised; although it wasn't the biggest argument we'd had in the last year, it was the first time I had mentioned the real reason she made us leave Kansas _and_ I stupidly reminded her that her husband wasn't coming back; something I'm sure she didn't need to be reminded of.

I followed my morning routine like a robot and then made my way downstairs, which had been weirdly quiet. It was when I got into the kitchen that I found out why.

Sitting on the kitchen counter was a piece of paper with my mom's familiar scrawl on it. It read: Bella, I've gone to work early to get things ready for Mrs Cullen. We'll have the lasagna for dinner. See you tonight, mom xx

I sighed, feeling bad knowing how much I had hurt her. I decided to skip out on breakfast, not feeling hungry despite the fact that I had not eaten since lunch the day before. I made a quick stop at the only coffee shop in town and ordered myself the largest size coffee they had available, hoping it would keep me awake during school.

I made the decision to sit in the shop for a little while so I wasn't too early for school and, at seven fifteen, I made a move. When I arrived at school, I managed to park in the same pace I was in the day before. I was climbing out of my car when I heard my name being called and, all of a sudden, five bodies were standing next to my car.

"Morning, Bella," Alice said cheerfully.

I much have looked like I was trying to identify a creature with three heads or solve a math equation in my head, because I couldn't for the life of me figure out how someone could be so cheerful at seven thirty in the morning.

The man that Alice had identified as Emmett the day before laughed deeply.

"Why are you so happy?" I finally said, and the others started to laugh as Alice blushed slightly.

She giggled and shrugged. "I'm a happy person. Anyway, let's go to homeroom." She linked her arm through mine as if we had been best friends for years and dragged me to class with the others trailing behind us.

When we got to homeroom, she pulled me to the table at the back and sat down gracefully, almost throwing me into the chair beside her. The blonde man, Jasper, sat on the other side of her and Rosalie sat on the far end, leaving the two seats in between us empty. Emmett took the one closest to Rosalie leaving Edward to sit beside me.

Homeroom passed in a blur of Alice asking me everything about my life. When she began asking about my dad, Edward jumped in like Angela had at lunch the previous day and changed the subject. Alice gave him a dirty look but moved on, turning to Jasper and asking him about their date on Friday.

"Thanks," I muttered quietly. He smiled back as the bell for first period went off.

I said goodbye to them and made my way to class.

At lunch, Jessica ambushed me again and asked me to sit with them. I politely accepted and followed her to her table. I noticed everyone apart from Angela was there.

"Where's Angela?" I asked Jessica quietly.

"She's sick. Hence why Ben is glued to his phone acting like a love-sick puppy," she said rudely. I chose to ignore her for the rest of the hour.

When the bell rang, Mike, Eric and Tyler once again asked if I wanted to walk with them to class. Because there was no Angela to save me, I was about to reluctantly accept when I heard a soft voice speak.

"Ready Bella?" I turned and saw Edward standing over me, his hand reaching out to me and a smile on his face. He must have seen my confused face because he said, "Remember you asked me to show you to the office before class."

I realized that he was saving me from walking with the three boys so I smiled. "Oh, yeah, of course," I said quickly as I took the hand that he had extended to help me stand up. "See you guys in class." We walked away without another word. "Thank you."

He grinned. "Don't thank me; Ange messaged me and asked if I could save you from them. Looks like you've got some admirers."

I shuddered. "Remind me to thank Angela." He laughed and we continued our way to class, taking the long way around.

Biology passed quickly as I spent the majority of the time talking to Edward; well, he talked, I listened except for the few questions he asked. Gym, however, did not pass quickly. In fact, it dragged. The reason being that I had to actually join in today. We were playing volleyball and, despite my attempts at warning my team not to hit it to me, they did and I managed to hit myself in the face as well a hit Mike on the back of the head, even though he was on the other end of the gym playing soccer.

I'm pretty sure everyone involved breathed a sigh of relief when it was time to changed and go home.

The days passed in a blur and all of a sudden it was Friday, which meant I had survived my first week.

I cheered inwardly.

When the school day finished I rushed home as quickly as I could looking forward to the weekend of doing nothing. However, that bubble was burst at around five that evening.

I was sitting on the couch doing homework while my mom was flicking through the channels on the television when there was a knock at the door. My mom stood up and answered it and I recognized the high-pitched voice that spoke from the other side.

"Hi, Mrs Swan. I'm Alice; one of Bella's friends." I rolled my eyes because I wouldn't exactly call us friends; they dragged me to sit with them every morning in homeroom and twice they had gotten to me before Jessica and got me to sit with them at lunch but I hardly ever spoke to them, and I certainly didn't make an effort to seek them out.

I could tell my mom was smiling. "Oh, hello, Alice. It' lovely to meet you. Do you wanna come in?"

"Oh, no, thanks. Some friends are waiting for me…I just wanted to see if Bella wanted to come to Port Angeles and watch a movie with us."

"Oh that's a lovely idea. I'll go get her." I heard my mom's footsteps returning. "Bella, sweetie, Alice is at the door. She wants to know…"

"I know, I heard her."

"Do you wanna go? I think it will be a really good for you."

"If I say no are you gonna try and guilt trip me until I agree?" She nodded. "I'll go get my shoes on," I said reluctantly and I ran upstairs while my mom went back to the door and told Alice.

Moments later I returned back downstairs and saw that my mom and Alice were still standing at the doorstep gossiping like old friends. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"Hey, Bella. Your mom is so funny," Alice told me with a laugh and my mom grinned widely.

I nodded. "Shall we go?" It was her turn to nod and she said goodbye to my mom. I muttered goodbye and followed her down the porch steps and to the Jeep that was parked near the road. Alice climbed in over the seats to sit on the back two seats where Jasper was sitting. I climbed in after her and saw Emmett in the driver's seat with Rosalie beside him, leaving Edward and I in the middle. They all said hello and I said it back quietly.

We were halfway to Port wherever-it-was when Jasper spoke up from his private conversation with Alice and asked, "So what shall we see?"

"Ooh there's that new horror that's out; it's meant to be _really_ good," Emmett commented.

Alice groaned. "No. No horrors. What about _Fifty Shades of_ …" she didn't even finish before all the boys yelled their protests. She and Rosalie laughed.

"What about that _American Sniper_?" Edward suggested.

"No," I said quickly, speaking up for the first time.

"Why not?" he argued.

I shrugged. "I'm just not into the whole 'army' thing." The look in my eye confused him but he didn't argue.

"The new _Divergent_ movie is out," Alice said from behind me and everyone else in the car agreed that they wanted to see it. "Bella, is _Insurgent_ okay?"

"Yeah sure."

If there was a quiz after the movie asking what it was about I definitely would have failed as I pretty much zoned out right from the start. I was so out of it that I didn't even realize it was over until I noticed Alice stand up from beside me. I stayed quiet, as I had the whole night, as we walked out of the theatre and listened to the others comment on how good the movie was.

"I swear the things I would do to Four," Rosalie gushed with a giggle as Emmett growled from beside her.

"Oh, I know. He's _so_ hot," Alice agreed. "Do you agree, Bella?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, totally." I forced a smile.

I saw Rosalie turnaround from the passenger seat and give Alice a look. "You're not really into this, are you?"

"What? Sorry, I'm just tired. It's been a long week, what with the move and new school, and stuff."

 _Try a long year_ , I thought.

"Of course, we should have known you'd be tired. Sorry, you probably just wanted to have an early night after the long week," Rosalie said.

"No it's fine."

"We'll have to do this again when you're not so tired," Alice suggested. "Maybe we can go and see _Pitch Perfect 2_ when it comes out in a couple of months."

I nodded. "Sure."

Not long later we pulled up outside of my house and I thanked them all before climbing out of the monster car and walking up my pathway. I gave them one last wave as I walked in the front door and closed it behind me, hearing the rev of the engine as the pulled away.

"Hey sweetie," my mom called from the living room. I walked in and saw her sitting in front of the TV with a glass of wine. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Yeah. I'm going to bed." Without another word I walked up stairs and didn't even bother taking my jeans off before I climbed into bed and drifted off into a restless slumber.

When we returned to school after the weekend, most of the school had realized that I'm actually very boring and turned their focus on upcoming finals and dances. However, some people still found a need to stare at me any chance they got. This coupled with the fact that Alice and her friends were trying even harder to make me fit in with them that, come Monday lunchtime, I was feeling irritated.

I decided to try and get to the cafeteria as early as I could so that I could escape outside before anyone could get to me. I was, for the first time since I had started at _Forks High_ , enjoying my lunch in peace until I heard footsteps approaching the bench I was sitting at.

"Hi, Bella." I looked up and saw Mike Newton staring at me with a creepy smile on his face, making him look like my homeroom teacher, Mr James.

"Oh, hi, Mike. What are you doing out here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

I couldn't really say that I was sick of being pulled between two of the most overbearing groups of people so I came out here to escape so I lied saying, "I had a headache, so I thought some fresh air might help."

He looked concerned. "Oh, you okay?" I forced a smiled and nodded and he, somehow, took it as an invitation to sit down. "Well, I'm actually glad to have gotten you alone."

I shivered, feeling my creep-radar rising. "Why?"

"Well, since you moved here last week I have been able to get you off my mind," _oh no_ , "and I was wondering if, maybe, you would, uh, want to, um, maybe go out with me sometime?"

I grimaced. "Oh, um, Mike, that's…uh, that's sweet, but, um, I just moved here." He nodded. "And, um, I'm not really looking to be anything other than friends." _And, if I was being perfectly honest, I didn't even wanna be friends_.

His face fell, reminding me of a puppy who had been told off for peeing in the house. "Oh, okay. That's fine." He stood up and made a move to go back inside. "If you change your mind." I nodded but inside I was shouting _No!_

There must have been a competition to see who could be the first one to get a date with me because the day after Mike asked me out, I got asked by both Eric and Tyler. Of course, I declined both invitations, giving them the same excuse that I gave Mike the day before.

I thought that was the end then; that maybe the boy of Forks High would get the hint and leave me alone.

I was wrong.

It was Friday afternoon and I had been home from school for about an hour. I was sitting at the breakfast bar doing homework while dinner was in the oven when I heard a knock at the door. I groaned, hoping it wasn't gonna be Alice coming to drag me to another movie. I opened the door and saw Edward.

"Hi."

He smiled. "Hi, Bella."

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Um, I wanted to ask you something. I was gonna ask at school today but I didn't get the chance."

I frowned. "Okay. Ask me what?"

He took a deep breath. "Do you wanna see a movie?"

I was surprised. "Oh, are you guys going again?"

"No, we're not. I meant just us."

My mouth fell open in shock but I managed to recover before he noticed. "Oh. You mean, like, a date?"

He smiled. "If you wanna call it that."

I took a moment. Saying no to Mike, Eric and Tyler had been easy; basically because I found them all annoying and kind creepy. And while Edward could be annoying, he also saved me from walking with them the two days Angela was off sick and interfered whenever Alice began asking about my dad.

"Edward, that's a really nice offer, and if I had known you a year ago, I probably would have said yes."

"But," he said, the smile no longer present on his face.

"But I'm going through a lot right now and…" I was about to tell him something similar to what I had told the others but he cut me off.

"That's fine. I understand." He gave me a small smile before turning around and walking off of the porch.

However, he came to a stop when he noticed my mom standing at the end of the pathway. He turned around to look at me for a minute and then began walking again, moving around my mom to get to his car. When he had driven off, my mom continued walking up the path and onto the porch. She stopped just outside the door and gave me a look.

"Don't," I told her coldly before turning around and returning to the kitchen. She followed me, closing the front door behind her. "I didn't say anything."  
"You didn't have to."

She sighed. "I just don't understand why you would turn him down; he's a very good looking boy. And he seemed to like you."

"Well I don't like him."

"Bella…" I cut her off.

"No mom. When we moved here you made me promise to try and make friends and I'm trying. But you said nothing about promising to accept any date offers so nothing you say will make me say 'yes'."

"Fine. What's for dinner?"

And with that, the conversation was over.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Don't hate Bella (or me) for turning Edward down. She has her reasons, trust me.  
Things are about to get explosive  
Thanks for reading and, remember, reviews would be much appreciated haha  
See ya next time  
xoxo  
RKandCarrieFan**


	3. Betrayal

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading the last chapter. Please keep reviewing. I'd love to hear what more of you think.**

 **Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3 BPOV

Betrayal

The days passed as quickly and, before I knew it, I had been living in Forks for almost a month and, thankfully, things had been better than they had been for a year.

My mom didn't bring up what happened with Edward although I knew she still wasn't very happy about it. Meanwhile, Edward, who apparently hadn't said anything to his friends about what had happened, continued to try and act like nothing had happened, although it was awkward sometimes.

However, little did I know, this was the calm before the storm.

Monday the thirtieth of April started out as a normal day; I got up, got dressed, drank coffee while my mom ate breakfast, went to school and listened to the people around me talk while I listened and only spoke when they asked direct questions.

At three thirty I waved goodbye to Mike who insisted on walking me to my car after gym and headed home. Like most days when I got home, my mom's car wasn't there so I hopped out and headed inside the empty house. I headed upstairs to change into a pair of leggings and my oversize Kansas City _Royals_ top. I walked back downstairs, ready to start dinner, when I saw the answering machine flashing. I clicked the 'play button' and it told me I had four new messages.

The first three were from my mom's old boss and one of her best friends, Sue, asking if we were okay and telling us that Cherokee misses us. The last one was from a strange man. I frowned listening to his message;

 _Hi Renee; it's Phil…Uh, Phil Dwyer? I hope it's okay that I called. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I had a great time the other day and wanted to know if you wanted to do it again, maybe dinner instead of lunch. Let me know. Um, bye._

The machine beeped and told me there were no more messages but I wasn't listening. My breathing had halted and tears gathered in my eyes, waiting to fall.

Words were circling around my head.

 _Phil Dwyer…great time…other day…dinner_.

I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Surely my mother had not been dating someone less than a year after…no, it couldn't be!

I started to get mad; madder than I had ever been before.

How could she _do_ this? To me, and to my dad. How _dare_ she?

I did what I always did when I was angry; I paced, a habit that I had inherited from my father. About ten minutes later I heard my mom pull up outside and decided that I couldn't face her yet so I grabbed my boots and coat from near the front door and headed to the kitchen to go out the back. As I was leaving I noticed my mom's wine rack and saw a bottle of unopened vodka. I gave a quick glance to where I heard the front door open and grabbed the vodka bottle before making a beeline for the back door. I closed it softly and headed into the woods behind our house.

I walked for hours, taking gulps of vodka and shuddering it down. It didn't taste particularly nice but I slowly felt the pain slipping away so I decided to ignore the taste. Besides, the more I drank, the less I could taste it.

Hours later I got tired from walking and came across a playground. It was a school night so it was abandoned so I made my way over and sat down on one of the swings, moving slightly as I continued to drink. I finally felt the tears that I had been holding back begin to fall, dripping down my cheeks and onto my lap.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I felt my eyes closing and dropped the remainder of the bottle.

"Sweetie, can you hear me? Wake up," I heard a gentle voice calling from close by, as well as warm hands shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyelashes sticking together due to the makeup and tears. "Can you tell me your name, sweetie?"

"Uh, Bella…Bella Swan."

"Okay, Bella. Come on; let's get you home." The stranger picked me up easily and then paused. He leaned over again and picked something up before standing straight and carrying me. I heard metal banging together and then a car door opening. All of a sudden I was out of the cold and felt warmth around me. I leaned back into the cold seat behind me as another door opened and then closed. The last thing I recall as I drifted off to sleep as a gentle purr of an engine.

I didn't know how much time has passed but it didn't seem like long before the purring stopped and I felt the cold on my face. I felt myself being lifted up again and the jolting movements made me hurl. The stranger put me down quickly and I felt my hair being pulled away from me as I emptied the contents of my stomach.

I heard another door open and heard a high pitched squeak.

"Oh my God, Bells. Baby."

I stood up again but soon felt nauseous again and felt my eyes closed. I felt myself falling but arms caught me before I could hit the ground.

"You must be her mom; I'm Carlisle Cullen," was the last thing I heard before I drifted back into unconsciousness.

I awoke the next morning to a banging noise.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my temples. I soon regretted that as the movement made my stomach hurl and I jumped out of bed and made it into the bathroom just in time.

I finally finished when there was nothing left to come back up and brushed my teeth, trying to rid the taste of vomit. While I was there I decided to wash my face. When I was done, I walked out and headed back to my room but stopped when I smelt fresh coffee coming up the stairs. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the breakfast bar in her pajamas and robe.

"Morning," she said in a hard voice as I grabbed a cup and poured out some coffee. "Do you have anything to say to me, young lady?"

"No."

"No," she shouted as I winced, the sound of her voice making my head pound. "How dare you? Do you know how worried I was last night when my daughter, whom I love, turned up in the arms of a stranger unconscious and then started puking her guts out? How horrible I felt when said stranger, who, but the way, turned out to be my new boss' husband, showed me an empty bottle of vodka that he had found next to my previously mentioned daughter? And you have nothing to say to me?"

I looked at her. "How's Phil?"

She blinked, taken back by my response. "What?"

"You know, Phil Dwyer."

"How…" I cut her off.

"How do I know about him?" I asked but didn't let her say anything. "He left a message on the machine yesterday. Apparently he had a great time at lunch the other day and wants to know if you wanna have dinner." She closed her eyes. "Now who doesn't have anything to say," I said coldly as I picked up my cup and left the room.

She followed me out. "Wait! Don't think this lets you off the hook for what happened last night."  
I turned around. "Last night never would have happened if you weren't cheating on dad!" I screamed.

"I am _not_ cheating on your father!"

"Oh _please_. I wouldn't be surprised if this wasn't the first time. I bet dad's body wasn't even cold before you jumped into bed with the next guy you met." A sharp sting hit my cheek and before I could comprehend the fact that my own mom had slapped me, she started to cry and reached out to touch me. I slapped her hand as my own tears started to fall. "It's been less than a year, and it's like you don't even care; it's like you don't even miss dad," I sobbed out as I ran up the stairs and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Don't be mad at Bella for how she's acting. All will be explained soon.**

 **Thanks for reading. See you next time**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **xoxo**


	4. Time Flies and Tears Fall

**Hey guys, so I'm kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews over the first three chapters. It would mean the world to me for you all to tell me what you think so far.**

 **For those who have reviewed, thanks to much. And thank you all for reading. You're awesome.**

 **Anyway, it's about to get emotional. I admit I shed a few tears during the next few chapters, both while writing and reading over.**

 **So enjoy and see you at the bottom**

* * *

Chapter 4 Bella POV

Time Flies and Tears Fall

Two weeks had passed since _that_ morning.

My mom and I hadn't spoken since other than the few notes left on the kitchen counter letting me know she wouldn't be home for dinner. We hadn't say down to eat together since; I either cooked dinner or ordered in every day when I finished school and put hers in the oven for her to heat up when she got in. I was always in my room when she got home; either doing homework or just lying in bed.

School was pretty much the same, although I was even quieter than I was before the fight; something that Alice and her friends had noticed. Of course, instead of leaving me alone, it made them try even harder to include me in things.

In the month and a half that passed, I had been invited to watch three movies, two parties and a grand total of five shopping trips.

 _Would they ever give up?_ I asked myself on a daily basis.

On the evening of Sunday the seventeenth of May, as I got ready for bed, I felt sick to my stomach as I anticipated the following day. My sleep was restless, disturbed by my tossing and turning throughout the night, trying to get the images of last year out of my mind.

When my alarm went off at six, I got up and dragged my feet into the bathroom. I did my business and then stood in front of the sink, staring at myself in the mirror. I noticed the dark circles around my eyes and the red patches all across my face. Then the tears started and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I gripped at my chest as I slid down the wall and began to sob.

I don't know how long I had cried but by the time I got back into my room I was already late for school. I changed into the first things that I picked up and made my way out of the door, not caring what I looked like.

When I got to school the parking lot was full so I had to park right at the back, the furthest spot from school. I dragged myself out of the car and headed inside. I kept the hood of my hoodie up as I opened the door to homeroom in the middle of Mr James saying the announcements for the day and felt everyone stare at me as I walked to the back and dropped down in the only empty chair next to Rosalie without saying a word.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Swan," Mr James commented sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

I heard everyone commenting on my appearance throughout the hour and, when the bell rang, I jumped up and headed out of the room, ignoring the sounds of Alice and Rosalie calling my name.

At lunch I dodged the cafeteria all together, not feeling hungry, and headed straight outside. Unfortunately, not long after I sat down, I heard Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Edward walking over to me.

"Hey, Bella," Alice said cheerfully as she and Rosalie sat down either side of me.

I closed my eyes and reminded myself that it wasn't her fault she was so happy on a day that my whole world was falling apart.

 _She didn't know_.

I nodded at her and closed my eyes. I faintly heard the boys begin to talk about the movie they had seen over the weekend – apparently Alice finally gave in and agreed to watch the horror movie – while Alice and Rosalie talked about the upcoming shopping trip for prom dresses.

"You should come Bella," Rosalie said.

I opened my eyes when I heard my name and saw Alice nodding with a grin on her face. "Ooh, please come with us Bella. We can give you a makeover."

"I don't want a makeover."

Her face fell. "Why not?" he squeaked in a childish voice and I felt my anger boiling.

"Because I don't _need_ a makeover."

She snorted. "I beg to differ."

"Fuck you, Alice." Everyone was silent as Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"No need to be rude, Bella," Jasper said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie asked, leaning across me to touch Alice's arm.

"Nothing, I just have more important things in my life to worry about then how I look."

Alice, who seemed to be feeling better after her sensitive moment, commented, "Nothing is more important than how you look."

I snapped. "Maybe to you who leads a perfect fucking life but some of us have bigger fucking problems."

"Hey, watch it," Jasper warned as Alice started to get emotional again.

"Oh fuck off. She's seventeen, not seven, and you guys are acting like she's never heard cuss words before."

"Why are you being so rude?" Rosalie asked, a frown on her beautiful face. "All we've done since you've moved here is try and be your friends and…" I cut her off.

"I never asked you to! Not once did I ask any of you to be my friend; not once did I ask you to talk to me or invite me to movies or parties or shopping trips; not once did I ask you to ask me out," I said looking at Edward. "Not once did I ever seek any of you out. You always came to me. So don't say you're my friends like you were doing me a fucking favor because you weren't. All I've wanted since I moved here was to be left the fuck alone!" I finished and took a deep breath.

"Looks like you've just got your wish," Edward said as he picked up his lunch and walked away. The rest followed his lead and I was finally left alone.

I felt the tears start to fall again and decided that I didn't want to deal with the rest of school, especially since biology was after lunch and I would have to sit next to Edward, so I picked up my bag and made my way to my car, jumping inside and headed home, where I locked myself in my room for the rest of the day.

I heard my mom walk through the door at five and heard her heels clicking on the stairs. She knocked at my door.

"Bella, I got a call from your principal. He said that you didn't return to school after lunch." Silence. "I understand why, I'm not mad. It's a hard day for both of us." Silence. "I know things haven't been great between us but I really think we need to be together today." Silence. "Your dad…" she started.

"Fuck off!" I shouted. I heard her start to cry and walk into her room.

I didn't return to school for the rest of the week.

When I finally did, the following Monday, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward stayed away from me. They sat away from me in homeroom, not even looking at me; they sat away from me at lunch; Edward even managed to get Mr Molina to trade biology partners so I now sat beside Angela while he sat with a different girl.

As the first of June approached, I felt my mood from _that day_ start to build within me again.

The school day continued like normal. I sat through my classes with disinterest until lunch, when I walked outside and sat down at my usual table.

"My God those boy are pissing me off today," Lauren commented as she, Jess and Angela approached me. "Hey Bella."

The other two said hello and then carried on talking about what the boys had done.

"Oh my God, did I tell you what my dad did last night?" Jess asked a few minutes later. She didn't give them a chance to answer before she started to tell them about how her dad, who was apparently OCD, was cleaning her closet and decided to take her shoes out of their boxes and throw the boxes away. "I was so fucking mad. He never respects anyone' privacy. Sometimes I wish he'd just drop dead."

Tears of anger pooled in my eyes as I snapped at her. "Shut the _fuck_ up you ungrateful _bitch_. How fucking _dare_ you say that about your dad you stupid slut."

She gasped like I had slapped her.

"Bella calm down," Angela said softly.

"No I won't. You're all so fucking ungrateful. Go fuck yourselves. All of you." I stood up and walked inside, deciding to go to the biology room early.

Like Alice and her friends, Angela, Jess and Lauren didn't speak to me for the rest of the week.

* * *

 **Poor Bella. She's so heartbroken. Again I ask that no-one be mad at Bella. Some have figured out what's happened, even if you don't know how or when. But things will be revealed soon.**

 **I'd love to get some more reviews before I update the next chapter so can we make this happen? It really would mean the world.**

 **Thanks for reading and see ya soon :)**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **xoxo**


	5. Dad's Day

**Hey guys. Thanks those who reviewed the last chapter. Some of you were mad at Bella and didn't understand why she snapped, whereas others understood a bit more. Wherever you stood with Bella's behavior, it was nice hearing your opinions.**

 **Now, I don't know if high schools in America have Dad's Day (when dads of the students come in and talk to the classes) we certainly don't have that in high schools here in England but this was needed to the story.**

 **This is another emotional chapter and I cried hard writing this. This chapter is kind of the climax of the whole story; this was the original idea of 'America's Hero' and the last four chapters have been leading to this moment. I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **See ya at the bottom :)**

* * *

Chapter 5 BPOV

Dad's Day

When I woke up the following Monday, it felt like a normal day. However, I didn't know that today would be the day that everything changed.

The morning started out like every other morning; I got up, went to the bathroom, got changed into my jeans, t-shirt and sneakers, read my mom's not of how she wouldn't be home for dinner while I poured out a cup of coffee and then made my way out of the door once was finished.

The drive to school was the same but when I got there it seemed like there were more cars in the parking lot than usual so I had to park on the street and walk in. When I got to homeroom I opened the door and stopped in my place.

Because standing there, in a line at the back of the room, were a bunch of men. I had an idea of who they all were, especially when I saw Carlisle Cullen – the man who found me that night who just happened to be Edward's father - and Mr James confirmed it when he said, "Quick, Bella, sit down." Then he addressed the class. "As well all know, today is Dad's Day and I would like to thank all of your father's for taking time in what I am sure are busy lives to join us this morning." I sat down at the back and put my head down. "I'm going to call your names one-by-one and you'll come up and introduce your dad's, who will then come up and tell us about themselves, okay?" Everyone nodded.

One-by-one, he called the names of my classmates and they introduced their dads proudly. Finally, the moment I dreaded came.

"Bell Swan." I kept my eyes closed and my head down but I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "Bella Swan," Mr James called again.

"Bella," I heard someone call again but it wasn't Mr James. "You can do it Bella. I'm here, Bella. Tell them all about your old man. Let them in, Bells," I heard my dad's voice say softly.

I opened my eyes and looked up and, just as I thought, everyone was staring at me. I gulped and stood up, slowly making my way to the front.

"Where's her dad?" I heard one boy whisper from the back.

The girl beside him commented, "I heard she doesn't have one."

A deep voice from the line of dad's at the back whispered, "Probably another deadbeat not wanting to give up his morning."

I sighed as I approached Mr James and said, "My dad's not here but can I say a few words?" He nodded and I turned around to face the class. Taking a deep breath, I began. "Um, my dad couldn't be here today. I just wanted to take these few minutes to tell you all about him. My dad was amazing; he taught me how to ride my bike, how to drive, how to throw a football that put half of the boys in my hometown to shame. He surprised me with flowers all the time and would take me for an ice cream after church on Sunday's.

"You can't see my dad, but I'm never without him. Because he always told me that, no matter where he was, he'd always be in my heart. I love my dad more than anything, and anyone in the world. He's my star; my hero. And I know he'd love to be here today, with us, but," tears filled my eyes, "heaven's just too far away.

"You see my dad was a soldier, who died on May eighteenth last year when a roadside bomb his hit convoy." I was crying harder, so much so that I could barely get the words out, but I carried on, not being able to stop now that I had started. "But, sometimes, when I close my eyes, it's like he never left me." I closed my eyes and could see him standing in front of me, his goofy smile gracing his face. I could hear sniffles from the class. I opened my eyes again. "He said he'd never leave me, but he did. And it's been a difficult year without him.

"But I've also realized how lucky I was to get to call him my dad for sixteen years. And I've never been prouder of him. Because he died for me, and for you. So that we didn't have to live in fear. Earlier I called my dad my hero, but he was more than that; he's America's hero. Thank you."

I wiped my face and, to my surprise, everyone started to clap.

"Well, um, thank you Bella," Mr James said as he, discreetly, wiped his cheeks.

I nodded. "Can I be excused?"

He smiled sadly and nodded. I walked to the back of the room to grab my bag and then walked out of the class.

I walked to the bathroom, where I stayed for the entire hour. I left when the bell for class rang and ignored the looks of sympathy that I got; I should have known that my little speech would be news already.

When lunch arrived, I skipped out of going to the cafeteria and headed straight outside. I was surprised to hear footsteps approaching and looked up to see Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett.

"Can we sit?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded slowly and she and Alice sat either side of me with their boyfriends either side of them, leaving Edward to sit in the seat across from me.

They were silent for a few minutes, giving each other glances like they were waiting for someone to start talking. Finally, Jasper took a deep breath.

"We're sorry to hear about your dad. He sounded like a great man."

I smiled slightly at him. "Thank you. And he was." He smiled back at me.

"Bella," Rosalie started, "That day we had the argument it was your dad's anniversary, wasn't it?" I nodded. "We're sorry."

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize; you didn't know."

"You could have told us," Alice chimed in.

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

I took a deep breath. "I was born and raised for seventeen years in my hometown. I was one of less than eight hundred residents. Everyone knew who everyone was. Yet, after it happened, I wasn't 'Bella' anymore; even to my friends. I was the girl who lost her dad. Everywhere I went, I got the looks; kinda like the ones you're giving me now." They all looked guilty. "When we moved here, although I was mad that my mom made us leave Kansas, and even though everyone still stared at me, it wasn't looks of sympathy. I wanted to keep it that way."

"I guess I kinda understand," Alice admitted. "But, even though I understand now why you snapped that day, what you said still hurts."

I hung my head, feeling guilty. "I know. And I'm really sorry. Although it might make you feel better knowing that wasn't the worst thing I've said to someone since I got here," I said, thinking of what I said to my mom the morning after I found out about Phil. "I've got a lot of people to make a mends with."

"I'm sure they'll forgive you," Jasper commented.

I know I had been horrible to the five of them since I had moved to Forks, but I was starting to realize, as I sat there with them and spoke calmly, how genuine they were. They might have their annoying traits and habits, but who didn't?

"I need to apologize to you guys for a lot of things," I began. "When I moved here, my mom made me promise to try and make friends. I agreed to get her off my back but I never tried. Not like you guys did. I used to think you guys were annoying for always trying to get me to join in things; movie trips, shopping trips, etcetera. But I know you guys were trying to be nice. I just didn't wanna let you guys in; I didn't wanna let anyone in. I've been sad and angry for a year, heck, I still am, but I took it out on the five of you, even though you did nothing wrong. And I really am sorry."

Alice smiled. "We forgive you," she told me as she put her arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. Rosalie did the same on the other side.

The bell for class rang and they all stood up. They noticed I had moved and stopped. "You going to class?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I just need a minute before I can face everyone again."

"I'll wait with you," Edward said, speaking for the first time since they sat down with me. "We can walk to class together." I nodded and the others walked off. "I get it now."

I looked at him with a frown. "Get what?"

"Everything." I made a motion with my hands for him to continue. "The reason you snapped when I asked where your dad was; why you freaked out when I suggested we watch _American Sniper_ at the movies; why you said if you had known me a year ago you'd have said 'yes'. I get it." I nodded. "You ready to go in?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah. Let's go."

Just like I thought, everyone stared at me as we walked through school. When we got to biology, everyone looked at me sadly as I walked to my seat and even Mr Molina gave me a glance before telling everyone to pay attention.

When I got to gym class, Coach Clapp told me I could sit out today if I wanted to. I was gonna say 'no' and join in just to show everyone I didn't need sympathy but then realized I would be an idiot to give up the opportunity to skip gym so I spent the hour sitting on the bleachers.

When gym class finished, instead of heading straight out, I waited outside the girls changing rooms. There were three other people I had to apologize to.

Finally, Angela, Jessica and Lauren made their way out, chatting about something or other.

I moved from where I had been leaning and stopped in front of them.

"Hey guys. Um, I know you're probably mad at me for what happened last week but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never should have snapped. It's just, when you said what you said about your dad, Jess, I got angry. It's no excuse for calling you a bitch, or a stupid slut. But I really am sorry. And I hope you can forgive me."

I turned to walk away. "Wait," Angela called. I turned back around. "Why that day? Alice told me about your argument with them on your dad's anniversary but last Monday was a normal day."

I shook my head. "No it wasn't. Last Monday, June first, was the one year anniversary of my dad's funeral." Her face dropped, finally understanding.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I forgive you, for what happened. Let's put it behind us."

I smiled. "Thank you, Angela."

"Well I don't," Jessica said harshly. "I don't care what happened, it's no excuse for saying what you said when we had been nothing but nice to you. And I think it's stupid that people are simply forgetting how much of a bitch you've been since you got here simply because your dad died a year ago." She emphasized the word 'year', as if enough time had passed that I should have gotten over it by now.

Angela gave her a dirty look and stood next to me, linking her arm through mine. "You know, Bella might have been a bitch, but she's apologized for it; and she had a reason. What's your excuse, Jessica?" She didn't gave her a chance to reply as she dragged me out of the door. "Sorry about her. You okay?" she asked as we walked.

"Yeah. Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem. Where are you parked? I'll walk you."

"Oh, I'm on the street; all of the dad's cars took up the lot this morning."

She nodded in understanding. "Okay then. Well I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks again. And, if you don't wanna sit with Jess and Lauren tomorrow, I'll be outside on one of the benches."

She smiled. "I might take you up on that." She touched my arm. "Bye Bella."

"Bye," I said back and she walked away. I sighed before heading out of the parking lot and towards my car.

When I got home not long later, feeling lighter than I had in a long time, I decided that there was one more person I had to say sorry to.

Unfortunately, that person wouldn't be home until late because she was avoiding me so I made the decision to go to her. I picked my keys back up and headed out. On the way to _Cullen Interiors_ office, I made a pit stop to pick something up and then headed on my way.

When I got there, I parked on the street and paid the meter before walking into the building. My mom was nowhere to be seen but a blonde woman was at her desk so I approached her.

"Hi, could you tell me where Renee Swan is?"

"She's with Mrs Cullen right now. Who are you?"

"I'm her daughter."

She stood up without a word and walked into the back. She came back a few minutes later. "You can go through."

I walked past her and headed in the direction she had just come in. I noticed a door that said 'Esme Cullen's Office' and knocked.

"Come in," a soft voice called back and I opened the door. My mom was standing beside a large mahogany desk with a caramel-haired woman. Both women looked up and the second lady smiled and walked towards me. "Hello, you must be Bella. I'm Esme; your mom's boss. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Uh, you too."

"What do you need, Bella?" my mom asked.

"I wanted to talk to you."  
"And it couldn't have waited until I got home?"

"No because you're avoiding me so I'll already be in bed when you get home."

Esme took a breath. "Why don't you two use my office to talk; I'll wait outside." She smiled at me and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you trying to get me fired?" my mom asked rudely.

"No. I'm sorry for disrupting your work, I just wanted to talk."

"Okay, talk."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She looked surprised but didn't say anything, waiting for me to continue. "I've been vile to you over the last year. The things I've said to you have been disgusting." I started to cry, thinking of everything I had said. "I've just been so sad, and so angry. But not at you. I've been taking it out on everyone, especially you, because you're all I've got left." My mom started to cry. "I just miss dad so much, and I've been grieving, but I guess I was so busy thinking about how sad I was that I forgot that you lost your husband too. And I'm really sorry for not being here for you, the way you've tried to be for me."

She walked up to me and put her arms around me, holding me for the first time since the funeral. "It's okay, baby. I forgive you. I just wish you hadn't shut me out for so long."

"I shut everyone out; it was just easier."

She pulled back and held my face in her hands. "It's also very lonely."

We both pulled away and I remembered what I had in my hands. "Here; it's not a lot but I wanted to get something for you." I gave her the teddy in my hands and watched as she traced the words 'I love you, mom'.

"Thank you, baby."

"I've been thinking today, that, maybe I need help. Professional help."

She nodded. "I think we could both use it." There was a knock on the door. "We'll talk more when I get home okay. I'll try and finish around six, half past at the latest," she told me as the door opened and Esme stuck her head in.

She noticed our teary eyes and asked, "Everything okay in here?"

We both nodded. "I'm gonna go. Thanks for letting me talk to my mom, Mrs Cullen."

"Please, sweetie, call me Esme. And you're welcome."

I smiled at her and then at my mom. "See you at home."

She nodded. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too," I said back to her, the first time since my dad's death.

I walked out of the office and back through where I came from. I said goodbye to the woman at reception and then headed out to my car.

I climbed in and just sat there for a moment, thinking about what a crazy day it had been.

I know that things wouldn't change straight away; I still had a lot of issues I had to face. But today was definitely a good start.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? Did ya cry?**

 **So Charlie was a soldier (I think you all knew that anyway). I'm lucky to still have my dad in my life so I couldn't possibly imagine what it's like being in Bella's situation but I know that many people in the world are not as lucky a me. But lucky Bella's 'friends' know now and maybe she can start the healing process.**

 **Next chapter, counseling! That will be fun for our Bella *hear my sarcasm* haha. It will definitely be another emotional chapter that's for sure. And, possibly a sweet B/E moment? You'll have to wait and see *does evil laugh* haha**

 **Please review, they make me so happy :)**

 **See ya'll next time**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **xoxo**


	6. Counseling

**Hey everyone. Sorry its been so long since the last update, things have been a little crazy. I was gonna post this chapter last week but, unfortunately, we had to put my dog, Kas, to sleep last Tuesday :'(. It's been an emotional week in our family. She had been a part of our family since I was six years old, and I'm now 19 so I've grown up with her.**

 **Anyway, enough about my crazy life, I'll let you carry on with the chapter.**

 **I hope you like it. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 6 BPOV

Counseling

After having a long talk that night, mom and I decided to make appointments with a therapist that Carlisle Cullen recommended. Mom called and set up an appointment for me for the following week.

The week past and before I knew it was Wednesday, the day of my appointment. Mom was busy at work so she wasn't able to go with me, which is how I found myself sitting alone outside a therapist's office bouncing my knee, waiting for her to call me in. I felt someone sit down beside me and looked up to see familiar green eyes.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I went to visit my mom after work and saw your mom. She said she wasn't able to come with you so I volunteered. She told me where you were."

"You didn't have to…" he cut me off.

"I know, but I didn't think this was something you should have to do alone. And your mom agreed."

I smiled. "Thank you," I told him gratefully.

We had been sitting in silence for ten minutes when his hand rested on my knee.

"Stop jiggling your knee," he said as he squeezed. He smiled at me crookedly and moved his hand.

"Isabella Swan," a woman called. "Doctor Sanchez is ready for you."

I nodded and stood up. I paused and looked back at Edward, who gave me an encouraging smile.

"I'll be right here when you get out, Bella."

I smiled and walked into the room.

Doctor Sanchez was a beautiful tan woman with flowing ebony hair that fell down her back in curls and deep brown eyes that were so dark, they were almost black. She was seated in a rich brown leather chair with a note pad, recorder and pen resting on her lap. She smiled kindly when she saw me and motioned for me to come in.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. I'm Doctor Sanchez, but please call me Carmen. Take a seat." She motioned to the couch across from her.

"It's Bella, and thanks. Do you want me to lay down?" I joked but sat in the middle of the long couch uncomfortably.

"Do what you wish," she said kindly. "Now, we're gonna start out simply today. We'll just be getting to know each other to make sure you feel comfortable with me. Does that sound okay?" I nodded and she began asking questions about myself.

Sometime later she brought up my dad and I went rigid, still not comfortable with talking about him, even though the whole town now knew.

"Bella, can I ask why you froze when I mentioned your father?"

I took a deep breath. "I lost my father a year ago."

"I'm very sorry about that. We won't talk too much about that today but can I ask if that is the reason you're here today?"

I nodded. "I feel sad and angry, mostly angry, all the time. I'm taking it out on everyone around me."

"That's very normal in a situation involving the loss of someone, in particular a parent or close relative. Were you close with your father?" I nodded and wiped a tear from my eye. "Are you an only child?" I nodded again and she wrote something down. "Our time is up right now but I would like to continue talking about your father next time okay? Perhaps you could tell me what happened to him?" I nodded and stood up. I thanked her quietly and walked out of the room, feeling exhausted.

When I got out, Edward was still sitting in the same chair he had been in when I went in. he looked up and put the book he had been reading back into his backpack.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

I nodded. "Okay. She just asked me a ton of questions, seeing if I felt comfortable talking and sharing things with her."

He stood up and looked into my eyes for a few moments before nodding. "Okay. You hungry?"

I nodded. "Starving, but I should probably get home and make dinner."

"My mom is buying your mom dinner because they've gotta work late."

"Oh."

"Wanna get some food?" I nodded and he smiled. He picked up both of our backpacks and carried them out. He walked me to my car and put my bag in the passenger seat. "I know a place not far. Follow me?" I nodded. "See you in a few."

He walked away and climbed into his own car. I got in and waited for him to go and then trailed behind him. A few minutes later we pulled up to a small restaurant.

When we had finished, it was nearing six thirty and Edward insisted on following me to my house to make sure I got home okay. Nothing I said could convince him it was a stupid idea so I simply climbed into my car and made my way home.

When I parked in front of my house, I got out and locked the car and was about to walk up the path to my front door when I heard Edward climb out of his car. I turned around and he stopped in front of me.

"Thanks for coming with me today. I know I said you didn't need to, but I was glad not to be alone."

"You're welcome. If you need me to come again, let me know."

I nodded. "I will. Thanks for dinner too."

We were silent for a few moments and I saw him leaning in. I thought about leaning back and stopping him but a part of me wanted to know what his lips would feel like pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and felt the pressure of his soft lips. He pulled back for a second before leaning in again, adding a bit more pressure. I kissed him back for a few minutes before I leaned back, both of us breathing heavy.

"Do you feel it? This connection between us?" he asked.

I nodded. "But it doesn't change anything. I meant what I said before; I'm in such a bad place…"

"I know. You're in a bad place and if you had known me a year ago, we'd probably be on our millionth date by now. I'm not asking you out again, I just wanted to know if you felt it."

I smiled. "Oh, well, yeah, I do."

He grinned. "Good. See you tomorrow at school." And with that, he turned around, climbed in his car and drove off with a wave in my direction.

"Can you tell me what happened to your dad?" Carmen asked.

I took a few deep breaths. It was my second session and I could tell as soon as I sat down that it wasn't gonna be as easy as the first was.

"Um, he was a soldier. He'd been based in Syria since January last year; he'd been in Iraq before that. In the middle of May last year, my mom got a letter saying that a roadside bomb had gone off near his convoy. He died instantly," I told her as I cried.

"You told me last week that you felt ad and angry, but mostly angry." I nodded. "Tell me why."

I frowned, starting to get annoyed. "Why am I sad? I lost my fucking dad."

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I lost my dad," I yelled.

"Okay. Is that it?"

I stood up, feeling really pissed off. "What the fuck do you mean 'is that it'? Isn't that enough? My dad isn't here! He fucking left me all by myself."

"Now we're getting somewhere. Sit back down, please, Bella." I sat down slowly. "Do you know what you've just said to me?" I shrugged. "You said you're angry because your dad left you all by yourself. Is that how you really feel?" I shrugged. "If this is going to help, I need you to talk to me."

"Yeah, I guess. He always promised me that he wouldn't leave. When I was little, I thought he meant literally. So every time he came home, I got so happy because he kept his promise. I guess as I got older, I kinda knew in my head that he didn't mean it literally. He was telling me that, even if he didn't come back, he'd always be with me, watching over me. But when we got that letter, saying he really wasn't coming back, I felt like a little girl again. I forgot the rational part of me that knew he wasn't talking literally and I felt betrayed. Like he'd broken a promise."

Carmen nodded while she wrote on her notepad. "Who was that good looking young man I was you leave with last week?"

I was confused by her change of topic but was glad to not be talking about my dad. "Um, that was Edward. He's a friend."

"He looked at you like you were more than a friend."

I shrugged. "He asked me out once, and I said no." I was debating whether or not to tell her about our kiss, but decided that if I was going to talk to her, I might as well tell her everything. "And last week, after therapy, we went to get some food and he followed me home to make sure I got there okay, and he kissed me."

"Did you kiss him back?" I blushed, embarrassed to be talking about this with a woman I had only met once before. She smiled at my embarrassment. "I'll take that as a yes. Why'd you say no when he asked you out?"

"I'm not ready to be dating. I mean, I've _just_ started calling him my friend."

"Why is that?"

"I didn't want friends. I just wanted to get through the rest of junior year and senior year and then leave."

"So how did you become friends?"

"My mom made me promise to try and make friends before we moved here. I agreed but never really tried. They wouldn't give up, though."

"They?"

I nodded. "Edward and his four friends; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. And Angela and her boyfriend, Ben."

"Why did you promise your mom to try if you didn't want friends?"

"It was easier. We had been arguing a lot since my dad's funeral so it was easier to let that one go and get her off my back."

"Arguing about what?" she asked, redirecting the subject.

"Everything; the color of my dad's coffin, our move to Washington, her deciding she wanted to go out for dinner when I had already started dinner, her starting to date again."

"By the tone of your voice I assume that last one was the worst?" I nodded. "Tell me about it."

I sighed, not liking all of the heavy subjects. "I heard a message on the answering machine from a guy telling her he had fun at lunch and wanted to know if she's be interested in having dinner."

"What did you do?"

I bit my lip. "I stole a bottle of vodka and left the house. Edward's dad, Carlisle, found me passed out at the park with the empty bottle and took me home."

"And that's when you argued?"

I shook my head. "It was the morning after. I stayed home from school and she called in sick to work."

"Can you tell me what was said during your fight that made it the worst you've had?"

 _Cheating on dad._ "Um." _Wasn't the first time…dad's body wasn't even cold…jumped into bed with the next guy you met._ "I don't." _Don't even care…don't even miss dad_. "Remember."

She gave me a lot and nodded. "Okay. Well our time is up for today. I've got some homework for you to do and I want you to bring it with you next session. It shouldn't take you too long."

"Okay."

"I want you to write down what happened during yours and your mom's fight. Have a good week."

"Thank you for bring that, Bella," Carmen said as she took the piece of paper off of me. She didn't read it, she just folded it up and put it on the table beside her. "Have you had a good week?"

I shrugged. "It' been okay."

"How's Edward?"

I frowned. "Fine."

"You said to me last week that you didn't want friends; that you just wanted to get through the rest of high school and then leave. Why didn't you want friends?"

"I just didn't wanna deal with people."

"Deal with people, you mean talk to them, hang out like normal friends? Or deal with people in general?"

I thought for a moment. "In general, I guess. I never talked to anyone. If no-one spoke to me I'd go days without talking. I only spoke to them when they asked me questions. I spoke to my mom a bit more but not much more."

"Sounds to me like you were trying to distance yourself. Is that what you felt yourself doing?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I didn't wanna involve myself in anything. I didn't wanna let anyone in."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"You do. Think for a minute."

I got annoyed. "You obviously think you know why so why don't you tell me and make things a lot easier."

She shook her head. "My job isn't to tell you how you feel. My job is to talk you through so that you can figure out how you feel. If I just told you, it wouldn't help."

I rolled my eyes but thought about what she said. "I guess the reason I didn't wanna let anyone in because I'm afraid that if I let them get to close they'll leave like my dad did."

She nodded and wrote something down. "Do you think that's why you argued with your mom so much?"

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

"So all of the anger you let out to your mom was really anger that you felt towards your father."

I nodded. "Yeah."

She thought for a minute. "You said last week that you and your mom argued about your move to Forks. Why is that?"

"I didn't wanna move and she did."

"Why didn't you want to move?"

"Because that's my home," I snapped at her.

"A lot of people would argue that your home is where your family is."

"And I agree with that."

"But your mom is in Forks."

"But my dad is in Cherokee!" I yelled.

She sat calmly and smiled. "That's an interesting thing to say. Why do you believe that your dad is in Cherokee?"

I didn't answer for a minute. "Because that's where he's buried."

"So you feel like your mom took you away from him when she moved you here?"

I shrugged, something I had noticed that I had done a lot since starting therapy. "I dunno. Maybe. I mean that's where his grave is. And before we moved, that was the only place I could go to feel like he was still with me. I'd visit his grave and talk to him and it felt like he was listening. I lost that when we moved here."

"It's not uncommon for someone to feel close to someone they've lost when visiting their grave; that's why a lot of people go to the graves of people they've lost when they need someone to talk to; whether something good is happening in their lives, or they feel lonely. But it's important to understand that, no matter where you are, you can still talk to your father. You do not need to be beside his grave to feel close to him." I nodded. "We're out of time for today but I have another piece of homework for you to do. This one might take a bit longer."

"Okay."

"I want you to make something for your dad; maybe a plant or a plaque in your backyard dedicated to him. It's completely up to you. But I want you to make something in a place that you'd feel comfortable going to when you feel the need to talk to your father. It can simply be a picture of him on your desk. But whenever you feel the need to speak to him, go to that place."

"I'm sorry, doc," I said, using the nickname I had given her. I felt that calling her Carmen was too informal, but Doctor Sanchez was too formal," but how is this gonna help?"

"Well, it will help you to understand that you don't need to visit his grave every day to speak to him. Just having a small space in your house or garden dedicated to him can help you to feel closer and, hopefully, start the healing process."

I was skeptical but promised to try.

"So, prom is coming up," the doc commented.

I had just finished showing her the pictures of the area my mom and I had made for my dad in our back yard. When I got home after therapy and told her the homework I had been set, she was ecstatic and told me that we would start that weekend.

When Saturday came, I was woken up early by my mom who dragged me out of bed. I walked into the backyard to start and saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and all of their families, who my mom had somehow convinced to help us.

It took us all weekend but we managed to dedicate an area at the back of the garden to my dad, which was decorated with colorful flowers and a plaque with his name, the date he was born, the date he died and a short poem saying that we missed him. Alice had even found a small bench that was placed in front of it, saying that she didn't think my dad would be happy if his baby girl sat on the wet grass to talk to him. I cried and hugged her when she told me. It was strange that, even though she never met him, she knew that was the kind of thing he would say.

I was expecting doc to talk more about my dad after looking at the pictures of the garden and was surprised when she brought up prom.

"I know."

"Are you going?"

I snorted. "No."

"Why not?"

"I have just started feeling like a normal person again, and even that is not a daily thing. I don't think I'm quite ready to dress up in an overpriced gown and drink spiked punch."

"Has anyone asked you?"

I sighed. "No."

"Not even Edward?"

"No."

"Are you mad that Edward hasn't asked you, given your kiss a few weeks back?"

"You ask a lot of fucking questions."

She smiled widely, her pearly white teeth gleaming. "How are things with your mom?"

She didn't bring up prom for the rest of the session until the very end.

"Another homework assignment this week." I groaned, making her laugh. "I want you to go shopping for a prom dress."

"Why? I told you I'm not going."

"I know. But just go shopping. Maybe you'll find one you like and it will change your mind."

So the weekend after, Alice, Rosalie and I drove into Seattle to look at prom dresses.

Surprisingly, Alice found hers almost straight away. Rosalie was next and it wasn't until she yelled at me for not trying that I found one that, unfortunately, I loved.

Looks like I was going to prom.

* * *

 **So, Bella's going to prom!**

 **I really like this chapter because, apart from the dinner with Edward, we get a peek into Bella's first couple of therapy sessions. Do we think she's getting better?**

 **I promise it won't take as long for me to post the next chapter but I do start my second year of university on Friday so I'll try and update as quickly as I can.**

 **Once again, reviews are always welcome. They make me so happy :)**


	7. Prom

**Hey guys. I did plan on posting this chapter sooner but I've been super busy. Uni has gotten kinda crazy with lectures and planning for assignments. Plus, I've been going SUPER crazy listening to Carrie Underwood's new album. I recommend it to everyone haha it's been on repeat every day since it came out haha**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 7 for you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 BPOV

Prom

Prom came around quickly and, before I knew it, Rosalie, Alice, Angela and I were all getting ready in Alice's bedroom.

Alice and Rosalie were the girly ones out of the four of us so they did mine and Angela's hair and makeup before doing their own. When we were all ready, we changed into our dresses and put our shoes and jewelry on.

Alice's dress was a long pale pink halter neck dress with a lace bodice and a flowing skirt. She had curled and pinned her short hair up and then added some silver clips.

Rosalie's dress was a strapless 'high low' dress in a blood red color. She had braided her long blonde hair and let it fall over her shoulder.

Angela's dress was a bright pink one-shoulder dress that fell to the floor. Alice had curled her hair and then pulled it back into a bun, or a 'chignon', as she corrected me when I commented.

And finally, my dress was a short deep blue strapless that flowed at the side. Rosalie had curled my hair and then left it down, saying that I looked prettier like that.

When we were all ready, Alice added finishing touches to all of us and then we made our way downstairs. Alice's parents, Kelly and Robert, had invited all of the parents over to their house so that they could see us off to prom. When we walked downstairs, they were all talking while the four boys stood in the corner. I heard my mom crying when she saw us, making all of them turn to look at us.

"Well, don't you ladies look beautiful," Rosalie's mom, Vera, commented. The other three giggled while I smiled and said thank you.

"Picture time," Emmett's mom, Judith, said excitedly, and we all gathered in front of the door to take a load of pictures.

When they had finally finished, we all said goodbye to our parents and made our way out to the limo that Rosalie's dad, Royce, had hired. Alice had decided that, instead of going in pairs, we'd go as a whole group because Edward and I didn't have dates.

We got to school and the limo driver pulled up in front of the entrance. We all climbed out and said thanks to him before making our way inside. Angela linked my arm as we walked through the halls to get to the gym. When we got there, we all took a moment to take in what was in front of us.

This year's prom theme was Monte Carlo so the decorations were all black and gold with gambling tables spread out around the gym. Alice pulled Jasper out onto the dance floor straight away with Rosalie and Emmett following them. Edward and Ben volunteered to go and get some drinks while Angela and I found a table for us all.

"I'm sorry you had to come as a group instead of just with Ben," I told her as we sat down.  
"It's fine. It'll be fun with all of us. Although, I don't understand why Edward didn't ask you."

"Why would he?"

She frowned. "Because he's so into you. You must be special because I think he's too nervous to ask you out. The old Edward was never nervous." She laughed.

No-one knew about Edward asking me out; well, technically, they did, because I blurted it out during my argument with them, but they must have missed it. And Edward and I didn't mention our one, and only, kiss to anyone.

Edward and Ben turned up with some cups and put them down for the others before handing us both a drink.

"You wanna dance, Ang?" she nodded quickly and they both got up and headed out to the dancefloor. Edward sat beside me.

"If you wanna dance you can, Edward. You don't have to sit here with me."

"You don't wanna dance?"

I shook my head. "I'm not much of a dancer." He looked at the dancefloor and then back at me. "Seriously, it's fine. Go."

He smiled and then headed out, joining the others.

I watched them for what seemed like hours before deciding I needed to get some fresh air. I got up and walked out of the back of the gym, heading over to my favorite bench. I'm not sure how much time passed before someone joined me.

"You okay?" Edward asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. It was just getting too hot in there."

We were silent for a little while. "How's therapy going?"

I took a deep breath. "It's going okay. Doctor Sanchez is really nice. I really trust her."

"That's good. Is it helping?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's difficult. And I cry a lot. But Doc said that's what needs to happen in order to heal." He smiled and nodded. "Actually, could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Next week she wants me to bring in the letter we got saying my dad had died and a piece of paper describing, in detail, how I felt when we got the letter. Would you be able to come with me?"

"Of course. I'll follow you up there."

"Could we just take your car? She wants me to read the letter and the piece of paper out loud and I don't think I'll be able to drive after that."

"Yeah, sure. Why don't I pick you up at three?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Edward." I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

When I realized what I was doing, I leaned back and saw that he had frozen. He turned to look at me and leaned in again, capturing my lips with his.

I felt one of his arms snake around my waist while his other reached up and his fingers starting running through my hair. I pushed myself against him as he deepened the kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled back and he rested his forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavier.

"You know this doesn't change anything, right?" I asked him not wanting to lead him on.

"I know. I wish it did."

"Me too," I told him truthfully.

He sighed and leaned away from me. "Do you think you'll ever be ready?"

I gave him a half-smile. "Maybe one day I won't be so fucked up. But I doubt you'll wait for me to be ready. And I don't expect you to. But I don't want any of this to change us as friends because, to be honest, I trust you more than anyone else."

He smiled at me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why do you think you're the one I asked to come with me next week? I don't want the others to see me crying because I know how they'll look at me, all sympathetic. And I don't want sympathy. But you won't do that."

We were silent for a few moments. "Of course it won't change anything. We're still friends. I probably need to try and move on, though." I nodded. "Friends?" he asked as he stretched his hand out for me to shake.

I smiled and shook his hand. "Friends."  
"You ready to go back in?" I nodded and made our way back inside.

When we walked back inside, Alice and Rosalie ran up to me.

"We don't care _what_ you say, you are dancing with us at least once," Rosalie told me as they both grabbed my hands and dragged me to the dancefloor.

I spent the rest of the night with the girls and, surprisingly, had a better time than I wanted to.

When the dance ended, we climbed back into the limo and made our way back to our houses. We dropped Angela and Ben off first, who were both staying at Angela's house. Jasper and Alice, who were staying at Jasper's, were next and then we dropped Emmett and Rosalie at Emmett's house. I was next and, when the driver pulled up outside my house, I gave Edward a smile.

"Goodnight, Edward." I kissed his cheek.

He grabbed my hand as I pulled away. "One more, for the road?"

I smiled and shook my head but leaned in a kissed him once. "Goodnight."

He smiled back at me. "Goodnight Bella."

I climbed out of the car and walked up the path and up the stairs. I opened the front door and then paused on the front porch for a moment before walking inside and closing the door behind me.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Bella had a pretty good prom experience, considering she didn't wanna go. I'm curious, for those who are old enough to have had a prom, how was yours? I remember mine, which was about three years ago, and I was super excited but, when I was there, I started feeling sick and had to leave early :(**

 **The next chapter will be up next week (I promise!) but I have more exciting news...**

 **I'm currently writing a new fanfic and I will be posting the preface within the next few days!**

 **I'm super excited about this one. It's called Cali Girls and is, once again, a Bella and Edward fic. Look out for that within the next few days**

 **That's all for now. See you in a few days**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	8. Senior Year

**Hey guys, I told you I would post the next chapter some point this week :)**

 **We're gonna do small time-jump now as we skip ahead to senior year. I hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 8 BPOV

Senior Year

Summer passed quickly and, before any of us knew it, senior year was upon us.

The first day of school, mom woke up early and made me breakfast, which she brought in to me while I was in bed. She woke me up and put my breakfast on my lap. I thanked her and she left after placing a kiss on my temple.

Over summer, things had definitely improved between my mom and me. I continued to go to therapy once a week, although Doc told me during my last session that we could go to once every two weeks but she gave me her emergency number in case I needed to talk to her during a week we didn't have a session booked.

During one of my sessions, Doc had suggested that my mom come in with us for a session. She made me repeat the majority of what we had spoken about; my anger at my dad; my anger at my mom for moving us; my feelings regarding her dating; my feelings about me dating. The two of us basically spent the entire hour crying and in the end I called Edward to pick us up, who, of course, did it in a heartbeat. He even took us back to pick up my mom's car the next day.

To say Edward and I had become close was an understatement. He had become my best friend in the weeks of summer. We hadn't shared anymore kisses and he was really sticking to our promise to be friends only.

After finishing my breakfast I got up and began getting ready for the first day. Alice had shown up the day before and picked out what I was supposed to wear. I changed into it once I had finished in the bathroom and left my hair down in waves around my face. I added a touch of makeup and then picked up my bag and headed downstairs.

I poured myself another cup of coffee as mom walked down the stairs carrying a pair of black heels and her black bag.

"Diner for dinner tonight?" she asked as she slipped into her shoes.

I nodded. "Yeah." She kissed my cheek and said goodbye before leaving.

I finished my coffee and then headed out a few minutes later. When I got to school, I parked and locked the car and then met up with my friends who were waiting by the steps.

"Morning, Bella," Alice said cheerfully. I still didn't understand how she could be so happy so early in the morning. "Can you believe we're seniors? This year is gonna be great." She grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him inside while the rest of us shared looks before following them to homeroom.

Senior year wasn't as exciting as Alice had thought and before we knew it September had hit us, along with the much colder weather. I woke up on September thirteenth to my mom singing.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday my Bella, happy birthday to you._ " I shook my head and smiled as I sat up. "I can't believe my baby is eighteen already. I remember when you were born."

"I should hope so, you were there, mom." She rolled her eyes and hushed me. "It was a cool Friday morning, your father and I were sleeping when suddenly I heard him complaining; 'Jesus Christ, Ren, did you wet yourself?' I, of course, being heavily pregnant started to cry and hit him in the chest while exclaiming, 'No, you jackass, my waters have broken!' And…" I cut her off.

"And dad jumped out of bed like a shot was fired up his ass and started running around the house like a headless chicken. He put everything in the car and you heard the engine fire up and him pull out of the driveway before he stopped and ran back into the house, realizing he had left you behind," I finished with a smile.

She told me this story every year on my birthday, except for last year when I had told her to shut up.

Mom laughed and brushed my hair back lovingly. "Here; open this."

I took the present from her and ripped it open. I threw the paper down my bed and a box was left it my hand with a picture of a camera on it.

"You got me a camera?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded. "I thought you could use it to capture special moments from senior year. Do you like it?"

"I love it, mom. Thank you." I jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad. Anyway, I am going to go down and make your _favorite_ breakfast. Go shower and come join me." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left.

I showered and dressed in a pair leggings with a white tank and a long cardigan. I walked downstairs and saw my mom finishing off the chocolate waffles. She put two on each plate and topped them with chocolate syrup and placing cut up strawberries on them. She looked up when I walked in and smiled.

"Perfect timing." I sat on the bar stool and she placed a plate in front of me. "Dig in, baby." I smiled and started eating my breakfast.

The rest of the day was spent with my mom until the doorbell rang at three. Mom told me to go and answer it and I frowned when I saw Alice, Rosalie and Angela standing there holding a couple of boxes and a few material bags that dresses are often held in.

"Happy birthday," they sang in sync.

I smiled. "Thank guys. What are you doing here?"

They walked in the door. "We're here to get you ready," Alice told me as she walked up the stairs. The other two girls followed her. I frowned and ran up after them.

"Ready for what?" I asked as I followed them into my bedroom.

"We're going out for dinner."  
"We are?"

Rosalie nodded. "To celebrate your birthday," she said as if it should be obvious.

"I was just gonna have dinner with my mom."

"She's coming too," Angela told me. "She invited us all."

I shook my head as Rosalie ushered me to sit down while she curled my hair. Alice did my makeup while Angela painted my toes and finger nails.

When I was ready, they got ready while I sat on my bed. When they were finally finished, Alice told me to strip while she unzipped one of the bags and pulled out a beautiful black lace dress.

"Happy birthday," she said as she took it off of the hanger and unzipped it.

"What?"

She laughed. "This is your birthday present from me," she told me as she put it over my head. I put my arms through the straps and she pulled it down my body and zipped it up. "What do you think?" she asked.

I smiled and hugged her. "It's beautiful, Alice. Thank you." She hugged me back. While Rosalie picked up a shoe box and handed it to me.

"From me. Happy birthday."

I opened it and found a pair of expensive metallic leather sandals. "Rose they are gorgeous," I told her as I put them on. I stood up and hugged her.

Angela stepped forward and handed me a small box. "From Ben and me."

I opened it and saw a pair of black and silver earrings. I gave her and hug and thanked her before she helped me put them in.

"There you go. You look beautiful," Alice told me.

I thanked her and sat down on the bed while they got dressed.

Alice changed into a light pink and black lace dress with black sandals and silver jewelry. Rosalie wore a bright red dress with black sandals and silver jewelry while Angela changed into a royal blue one shoulder dress and a pair of gold sandals with gold jewelry.

When we were all ready, we headed back downstairs where I saw my mom wearing a beautiful orange V-neck dress.

"Oh, girls, you all look beautiful." We all said thanks as the doorbell rang and Alice went to answer. She came back with the boys following behind her. "Okay, now everyone's here shall we get going?"

We all walked out of the door and waited as my mom locked it. We decided to take two cars, Edward's and Rosalie's.

Mom wanted to drink so we decided that we'd go in Edward's car with Angela and Ben and the others would be driven by Rose. We climbed into the cars and headed towards the restaurant that mom had made a reservation at.

We got to the restaurant, _Bella Italia_ , in less than an hour and my mom sorted out the table. We were led to a large table in the back and sat down while the waitress handed out menus.

Dinner passed with embarrassing stories about my childhood, told by my mother. When the plates had been cleared from our dinner, just before our desserts arrived, they decided it was time for presents.

"You guys have already given me presents."

"The girls have," Jasper told me as he handed me a package. I opened it and saw a box set of Jane Austen books. I gasped. "I remember you saying she's your favorite and that you needed new copies."

"Jasper, I love it. Thank you so much."

He smiled widely. "You're welcome."

"Okay, mine next," Emmett said and he handed me a box. I opened it and pulled out a white T-shirt that said in blue writing, 'Kansas City Royals SUCK! Seattle Mariners Rule' I laughed.

"Um, thanks Em. This will look great burning in my fire." They all laughed.

"Okay, mine next," Edward said from beside me. He gave me a package and watched nervously as he watched me open it.

I ripped the paper off to reveal a beautiful black leather journal with gold trim paper and a red silk ribbon in between the pages. I smiled and frowned at him.

"A journal?"

He nodded. "I know you struggle sometimes to describe how you're feeling, and when you're sad or angry you don't know what to do about it so I thought maybe you could use a journal. I spoke to Doctor Sanchez a few weeks ago and she thought it was a good idea. Now that I think about it, it's kinda stupid."

I had tears in my eyes. "No, it's not. I love it. Thank you." I put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. I pulled back and smiled. "Thanks everyone."

"Wait, there's one more," my mom said. She pulled another box out. I opened it and gasped.

"Dad's dog tags? They were given to you."

"Sweetie, your dad loved me, but even I couldn't compare to you in his eyes. You were his baby. He'd want you to have them. Besides, you need them more than I do."

A tear fell down my cheek as she took them off of me and put them around my neck. I hugged her and pulled away just as the waitress brought our desserts out.

When we finished, Edward dropped us home and I said goodnight and thanked him again for the journal. Because it was late and I had school the following day, I said goodnight to my mom and walked upstairs. I changed into a grey t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants. I wiped my makeup off and climbed into bed, I wrapped my hand around the dog tags around my neck and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Months passed quickly and, before we knew it, we had broken up from school for the holidays.

About a week after school finished, it was the Cullen's annual Christmas party. A few hours before, me, Rosalie and Angela gathered in Alice's bedroom once again to get ready for the party. Two hours into the 'pampering session', her sister, Cynthia, walked in.

"Alice, can you help me get ready?"

Alice agreed and invited her to join our makeover.

Finally, at around six, we were finally all ready.

I looked in the mirror as I put my dad's dog tags around my neck. The dress that Alice had picked out for me was beautiful; it was a black dress that flared out at my waist with a gold pattern at the bottom paired with a pair of gold sandals.

I looked at the other girls, who were looking amazing. Alice was dressed in a light pink and black lace dress with gold sandals, Rosalie was in a black and white lace dress with red sandals, Angela was in a blue lace dress with black leather pumps and Cynthia was in a purple/silver lace dress with silver flats.

Alice checked us all over and decided we were ready so we headed downstairs where Alice and Cynthia's parents were waiting with my mom, Jasper, Emmett and Ben.

Like us, they were all dressed up glamorously.

"You look beautiful, baby," my mom said as I walked up to her.

"Thanks mom. You too." She really did. She was dressed in a beautiful blue off-the-shoulder dress.

Kelly, who was dressed in a grey shoulder cocktail dress smiled at us all. "Are we ready to go?"

We left the house and climbed into the cars, heading to the Cullen's house.

When we got to the big Cullen residence, we all parked and made our way inside, where we were greeted by a glamorous looking Esme, who was dressed to the nines in an ivory and gold cocktail dress.

We talked for a few minutes before making our way into the living room so that she could greet the next guests. Carlisle was standing in the living room with a few older men, but said goodbye and approached us when he saw us.

"Glad you could all make it," he said as he shook Rosalie's dad's hand. He put his arm around my shoulder and led me away from the group for a moment. ""How are you doing, Bella?" he asked, clearly thinking about what happened months before.

"I'm good. Thanks." He smiled and led me back to the group. "Uh, where's Edward?"

"I'm not sure. He went out a little while ago and said he'd be back soon. Will you excuse me, folks?" He gave us a kind smile and walked away.

An hour later I was sitting with my friends on the couch sipping on a soda talking to Angela about a book that she had just finished. All of a sudden, her eyes popped out a she stared behind me. She nudged Alice beside her who looked uncomfortable. I noticed all six of them were looking at something behind me. I turned and saw Edward had arrived with a beautiful blonde on his arm. My mouth dropped open as they approached us.

"Hey guys. This is Tanya; Tanya, this is Ben, Angela, Alice, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett." They all said hello while I stayed silent. Edward and Tanya sat down on the chair in front of us.

"So, where did you two meet?" Alice asked.

"We met at a party over summer," Edward told us as he snaked his arm around Tanya's tiny waist.

They all went back and forth, asking Tanya about herself. Edward eyes caught mine and he grinned, which I returned with my own fake smile.

"Oh, Bella, I won't be able to come with you to therapy next week," he told me suddenly.

Tanya laughed. "You go to therapy?"

Alice rubbed my back supportively while I answered. "How come?"

"I made other plans and forgot."

"Can't you reschedule your other plans? I really need you there." Doc asked me to take some home videos in for my next session for us to watch, which was the week after Christmas, just before New Year's. She didn't usually see anyone over the holidays but she said she wanted me to watch some home videos before the start of the New Year and said I could bring someone with me to be there while I watched them. I, obviously, chose Edward.

"No, he can't."

I was surprised. "Oh, the plans are with you?" I asked. She nodded and grinned, her white teeth gleaming. "That's fine. I'll go by myself. I'm going to get another drink." I stood up and walked away from them all.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a soda and looked around to see if my mom was near before adding a touch of vodka. I walked outside and at down on the couch that was in the back porch. Angela, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Ben joined me a few minutes later.

"I don't like her," Alice said as she sat down beside me and crossed her short legs.

"What does he see in her?" Angela asked from the other side of me. Ben and Jasper sat on the two arms of the couch while Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap, who was sitting in the matching chair beside us.

"I can tell you what he sees in her," Rose answered. "Her huge fake tits and her long legs that probably never shut."

My face scrunched up. "Well if I didn't feel sick before, I definitely do now."

Alice touched my shoulder. "You feel sick?"

I nodded. "Just my stomach hurts."

"The vodka you mixed with that soda won't help," Jasper told me. I frowned. "Don't ask how I know; I just do."

The others frowned too and Angela took my cup off of me and sniffed. "Whoa, that's strong."

"What's strong?" Edward asked as he walked outside alone.

"Nothing." I took the drink back off of her. "I think I'm gonna head home," I told them as Tanya joined us outside and leaned into Edward. "Yep, I'm definitely gonna go home."

"Do you want one of us to take you?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

Carlisle walked up to us. "Hey kids, you having a good time?"

We all nodded. "Do you know where my mom is? I need to get the car keys from her."

"You leaving?"

I nodded. "I'm not feeling well." He looked at the cup in my hand and then looked at me as he took it off of me and sniffed.

"I'm surprised you even wanna sniff vodka after last time." My friends look confused. "Come on, let's go find your mom and then I'll drop you home. It will be like old times. Although this time you won't be passed out." He grinned, letting me know he was joking.

I rolled my eyes. "You're funny, Carlisle."

"What's he talking about?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay?" I gave them all, apart from Edward and Tanya, a hug and then left with Carlisle.

We found my mom with Esme talking to some people they worked with. I let her know that Carlisle was gonna take me home because I wasn't well and she kissed my cheek and said goodbye.

The journey to my house was short and, before I knew it, Carlisle had pulled up in front of my house.

"I have a feeling this sickness was brought on by my son and his new _friend_ ," he said as he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, jealousy is not an unusual feeling."

"It is for me."

He smiled and turned to face me. "So, you admit that you're jealous." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "My son will come around. Just you wait."

I didn't want to tell him that his son had asked me out and that I had rejected him before making out twice so I simply said thanks and got out of the car.

* * *

 **How much do we love Carlisle? How much do we not love Edward? How much do we _really_ not love Tanya?**

 **Let me know what you think. Reviews mean a lot :)**

 **p.s. I'm posting the preface of my new story, _Cali Girls_ , today so look out for that :)**

 **See ya next time**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	9. Senior Year part 2

**Hey guys. In honour of Armistice Day/Remembrance Day/Veterans Day I thought I would post the next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 9 BPOV

Senior Year part 2

"You didn't bring anyone with you," doc said observantly as I walked into the room. There was a large TV set up in the middle of the room and her chair had been moved beside the sofa.

"Nope."

I sat down and she looked at me for a moment. "Did you have a good Christmas?" I nodded. "Everything okay?" I nodded again. "How's Edward?" It wasn't uncommon for her to ask about him. She usually asked how Edward was and then asked how my 'other friends' were.

"Fine," I answered. She looked at me like she was waiting for something. I finally cracked. "He's got a new girlfriend."

"That's good. He's moving on, like he told you he was going to." I nodded. "Is that not good?"

"I just don't like her."

"Why not?"

"She's fake, and rude, and dresses in tiny clothes considering its December in Washington. And she laughed when she found out I have therapy."

"And because she took Edward from you."

I frowned. "What? That's crazy. She didn't _take_ Edward from me. He was never mine to be taken."

"But subconsciously you felt that he was. He told you months ago that he was gonna move on but he didn't; he was there at your beck and call. Every time you needed something, he helped you. And now, he's moved on and you don't like it."

I took a deep breath. "You're pissing me off. Can we just watch the stupid videos?"

She smiled and nodded as she took the videos from me.

Our session ended and I was still crying as I walked out. The receptionist looked concerned and asked if she could call me a cab. I nodded and sat down, covering my face with both hands.

My cab arrived ten minutes later and the receptionist helped me in while I blubbered out my address. I'm surprised the cab driver understood what I was saying but he did and we took off.

When he pulled up outside my house an hour later, I wasn't sobbing anymore but tears were still falling down my cheeks.

January came and went, which meant my dad's birthday came and went too. The second time we had celebrated his birthday without him. We made it a quiet affair, just my mom and I. I made his favorite meal, steak, and we sat down in the living room watching his favorite TV show, The Office.

February flew by as quickly as January did and suddenly, it was Spring break. Mom and I decided to take a road trip down to California for the week. It was great. I loved being able to spend time with my mom. And getting out of Forks for six whole days was a blessing.

We returned from Spring break and everyone dived right in to studying for upcoming finals.

Finals were upon us and everyone was stressed. I was back to snapping at my mom but I think she understood; she had been a senior about to graduate once. Doctor Sanchez stopped our therapy sessions for a few weeks so I could concentrate.

When finals were done and everyone was slightly less stressed, it was time to focus on prom and graduation.

Prom came around quickly and, before I knew it, we were back in Alice's bedroom getting ready. My dress this year was even better than the one I had worn the year before. It was white gown that flowed down my body like a waterfall with beading at the top. Alice, who was dressed in an incredible black ombre dress, curled my hair and pinned it up at the back of my head. Rosalie looked like Royalty in a silver one shoulder fit and flare gown and Angela looked amazing in a teal dress with beaded V-neck straps.

Like last year, Alice added some finishing touches to us all and then we made our way downstairs where our families were gathered. We took pictures and then climbed into the limo. I refused their offer to go as a group date again so, instead of taking a group picture, I left the three couples and headed straight inside to grab a table.

About an hour after we had arrived, Edward walked in with Tanya hanging on his arm, dressed in a short poufy dress, her long, tan legs gleaming in the spotlight. They walked over to wear I was sitting alone.

"Hey, Bella. Where are the others?"

"Dancefloor."

"Ooh, Eddie, can we go dance?"

He smiled at her. "Will you be okay by yourself?" I began to answer but they had already walked off.

An hour later we all gathered around the stage to hear who had been crowned Prom King and Queen.

"Our King is…Edward Cullen." Everyone cheered and he walked onto the stage, where they put his crown on his head. "And our Prom Queen hasn't been with us very long, but she's had a difficult couple of years and made quite an impact on Forks High when she joined us. Our Prom Queen is…Bella Swan."

Alice hit my arm while Angela beamed at me. "What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything," Rosalie said as she pushed me on stage.

I walked across the stage in shock and bent my knees slightly so they could place the plastic tiara on my head.

"Now it's time for our King and Queen to share a dance."

We stepped off of the stage and to the dancefloor, which everyone had circled so that they could watch us.

Edward smiled widely as he grabbed my hand and put his other hand on my waist. I, slowly, put my hand on his shoulder and he began to lead us around the dancefloor. Five minutes later Tanya tapped me on my shoulder.

"My turn to dance with him."

Edward replied, "Tanya, I'm dancing with Bella right now."

She got pissed off. "But you're _my_ date. Just because she can't get her own, doesn't mean she can steal mine."

"Tanya," he said sharply.

"What?" she returned. Then she looked at me with pity eyes. "You know, there was a girl like you at my school. Couldn't get a date so she brought her daddy. Why didn't you bring your daddy?" she asked in a child's voice.

Edward's hand on my waist froze. "Her dad's dead," he said quietly and I pulled my hand off of his shoulder.

"Excuse me." I ran outside and heard my friends following me.

I sat on a bench and they all sat around me. Edward joined us a few minutes later.

"You okay?" he asked. Everyone looked at me. I nodded. "I'm sorry about her. I don't know why she got so jealous. But she's gone."

I looked at him. "You broke up with her just because she got jealous?"

"I broke up with her because she was clingy and rude. I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you guys. Especially you, Bella. And I'm sorrier than anything for not going to therapy with you after Christmas."

"It's fine."

"No it's not. Did your mom tell you that she yelled at me?" I shook my head. "She came to my house and asked why I wasn't at therapy with you. Tanya was there, my parents were there. I told her I had plans and she called me selfish. Said you arrived home in a cab because you were crying so much from watching the videos by yourself. I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "Seriously, it's fine."

"Okay, enough with the heavy," Rosalie told us. "Let's go dance."

Two weeks later, my dad's anniversary came around again. I ignored every phone call and text message from my friends. I stayed in bed all day and didn't go downstairs to get food until my mom went to bed.

I was lying in bed at around eleven in the evening when I heard a noise outside my bedroom window. I climbed out of bed and looked outside. Edward was standing outside.

I opened the window. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you. I'm coming up." He started climbing the tree outside my window and, somehow, managed to jump into my window.

"You're out of your fucking mind," I told him. He grabbed my wrist and hugged me tightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I didn't answer. Tears filled my eyes. He laid down on my bed, pulling me with him, his arms still wrapped tightly around my body.

I don't remember what time we fell asleep but I woke up early the next morning on my side with Edward pressed tightly against my back. I yawned and struggled to sit up, making Edward's arm fall off of me. The movement must have woken him up too because he sat up beside me.

"What time is it?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

I looked at the clock next to my bed. "Almost six."

"Fuck. I wasn't planning on falling to sleep. I should probably go home before my parents wake up." I nodded as he climbed off of the bed and stretched. "You gonna be okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Yesterday was just a tough day. Thanks for coming over and checking on me."

"Well I was worried. You hadn't replied to anyone all day. And when my mom called yours she said you hadn't eaten."

"Thanks for worrying. It sounds weird but its nice knowing someone cares."

He sat next to me on the bed. "A lot of people care about you, Bella." I nodded and he put his arm around me. "What are you doing next year?" he asked randomly.

"Um, I applied for U-Dub, because I wanna be close to my mom."

"Anywhere else?"

"UCLA."

He turned to look at me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. When mom and I went down to California for spring break, it was amazing. The idea of living there seemed awesome. I probably won't get in, and if I do I probably won't go, but it was a spare-of-the-moment thing."

"I applied for UCLA too."

I was surprised. "You did?" He nodded. "Why?"

"After growing up in the coldest place in America, the idea of living somewhere hot sounded good."

"Is that where you'll go?"

"Probably, why?"

I shrugged again. "Just wondering. UCLA is pretty close so, if I go to U-Dub, I'll still see you."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Would it bother you if we never saw each other?" I shrugged. "You know, UCLA isn't _that_ far away from Forks."

"Your point?"

"Well, if you went to UCLA, you'd still be relatively close to your mom." I smiled. "Can I ask something?" I nodded. "When do you think you'd be ready to date?"

I was surprised. "Um, I don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering." I looked at him and he smiled. "Were you jealous, when I was with Tanya?"

"Do you think I was jealous?"

"I don't know. You never seemed happy when she was around."

"I didn't like her. Did you want me to be jealous?"

He shrugged. "No, that wouldn't be right. But, I guess its nice knowing you care."

I moved his arm that was around me and turned to face him. He did the same. "I never said that I didn't care. I only said I wasn't ready to date."

He nodded. "Right. I really should get going." He stood up and walked towards the window.

"What are you doing?"

He looked confused. "I'm leaving."

"There are such thing as doors, ya know. If you're quiet my mom won't wake up."

He nodded and walked back towards me. "See you at graduation." I nodded and he gave me a hug before leaving. I heard the front door close a few minutes later.

Edward called me later that night and told me that his dad caught him sneaking back in.

Two days later it was time for graduation. I woke up in the morning to my mom walking in my bedroom carrying a tray of food.

"Morning, baby. Time to get up." She set the tray in front of me and I dug in. she said at the end of my bed. "I can't believe my baby is graduating from high school. Why are you growing up so fast? I feel so old."

I laughed. "You are."

"Rude," she said seriously before breaking into a laugh. "What time does it start?"

"Eleven."

"You better start getting ready then. Everyone will be here at ten."

My mom had invited my friends and their families around to our house for a cup of coffee before we went to school. I quickly finished my breakfast and then jumped in the shower.

I dried my hair when I got out and brushed through it before spraying some hairspray so that my natural waves would stay in place and put some simple makeup on. I quickly changed into my graduation clothes that Alice had picked out. It was a simple pink fit and flare dress that came down to just above my knee with a pair of killer nude sandals. I put my dad's dog tags on and then I was done. I walked downstairs when I was ready and saw my mom dressed in a blue and white floral belted dress.

One by one my friends and their families arrived and, when everyone had arrived, my mom handed out drink and we all gathered in the living room until it was time to leave.

There was a knock at the door and my mom left to answer it. She came back in holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Who are they for?"

"You, obviously. They're from _Frankie's_." _Frankie's_ was the local flower shop in my hometown.

She handed them to me and I read the note that had been delivered. It read;

 _Dearest Bella, I was given the instruction of making sure these were delivered to you on the day of your graduation. The whole town is proud of you and we know your dad would be too. Good luck in the future, love Frankie and the rest of Cherokee_.

"That's sweet," Alice said, reading over my shoulder.

I nodded and pulled out the other card that was resting within the flowers. I opened it and began to read, tears filling my eyes with every word;

 _My beautiful Bells, if you're reading this than it means that, for whatever reason, I can't make it to your special day, and you don't know how sorry I am. I just wanted you to know that, wherever I am, I'm thinking of you. I've seen and done a lot of things, but you will always be the thing I am proudest of. I love you more than anything in this world, baby girl. Have a magical day. Love you forever, daddy xxx_

I stood up without a word and walked away from them all, moving through the kitchen to the back door and across the grass, over to the area we made for my dad a year ago. I sat down on the bench and looked at the plaque that was resting in the ground.

"I got your flowers, daddy. I love them. You always managed to remember my favorite flowers. I wish you could be here today, but I know you're watching, and I really hope you are proud of me. Anyway, I have to go. Your little girl is graduating." I smiled. "Love you, daddy. Always." I laid the flowers down in front of the plaque and then stood up. I gave one more look before returning to the house.

"You guys ready to go?" I asked when I got back into the living room. "We're gonna be late for graduation."

* * *

 **So what did we think? How about that sweet moment from Charlie at the end? Did you cry? I certainly did writing it.**

 **I'll update as soon as I can**

 **I just wanna say a quick word in honour of Armistice Day/Remembrance Day/Veterans Day. Thank you to all of the men and women, past, present and future, who fought/fight for our freedom. It's not just those serving for my country who need to be thanked but for men and women all across the world who sacrifice their lives to make our world a safer place. We are free today because of their sacrifices. They truly are our heroes. Have a great day, guys, and don't forget to wear your poppies!**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **xoxo**

 **p.s. my new story, Cali Girls, is up and I'll be posting the next chapter within the next few days**


	10. Life Goes On

**Hey guys.**

 **Before you read this weeks chapter, I just wanna say a few words regarding the events of the past week. To all of my readers from countries that have been targeted this week, I wanna say on behalf of myself and my other readers that we love you and support you. Stay strong!**

 **Anyway, back to the chapter. This chapter is gonna have a big time-jump but will fill you in on everything :)**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 10 BPOV

Life Goes On

Everyone always said that college would pass by quickly but I never really believed it. But they were right. It seemed like just yesterday that I was a pale, fresh-faced eighteen year old who moved to the big city to college and now, I was a tan twenty-two year old standing by the side of the stage, ready to receive my degree.

Things had certainly changed in college. Some good, some bad.

My mom and I talked several times a week over the course of my freshman year. Although she was the one that convinced me to go to California, she had a hard time letting me go when it was time to move.

 _"_ _Be safe, okay," mom said as she gave me a hug. Tears were streaming down both of our cheeks._

 _"_ _I will."_

 _She pulled back and wiped my cheeks. "Edward, you better take care of my baby."_

 _"_ _I will Mrs Swan. You ready Bella?" I nodded._

 _Today was the first day of the rest of our lives. Today was the day that we stopped being children and became adults, venturing off into the world of the unknown._

 _Yep, today was the day we became college students._

 _After long consideration, and even longer debates with my mom and doctor Sanchez, Edward and I were heading south – well, south of Washington anyway – to the Golden state of California. We were the last to leave, having said goodbye to all of our friends who were heading out to different corners of the country. Alice and Jasper were really headed south and would be attending the University of Texas in the fall. Angela and Ben were off to the big apple to attend NYU and Emmett and Rosalie were going to the windy city to attend Northwestern._

 _We decided to make our journey to California a road trip so we packed up our things and we about to leave but my mom didn't wanna let me go._

 _"_ _Mom, we really have to go if we wanna make it to Shasta Lake today."_

 _She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Okay, you're right. Call me as soon as you get there, okay? Promise me."_

 _"_ _I promise," I told her as I gave her one last hug before letting go and climbing into Edward's car._

 _"_ _You ready?" he asked from beside me._

 _"_ _Yep. Let's go."_

 _And we were on our way._

However, things changed when I went back the summer before becoming a sophomore.

 _I walked through the front door and saw a pair of men's sneakers in the hall. I frowned and walked into the living room, finding a strange man sitting in front of the TV watching a Mariners game._

 _"_ _Who are you?" I said to him._

 _He stood up and turned the TV off before walking around the couch and stood in front of me. Just then, my mom walked into the room carrying a bowl of popcorn. She looked taken back when she saw me._

 _"_ _Oh, Bella, sweetie, I thought you were coming home next week?"_

 _I frowned. "Um, Edward and I decided to drive up early. He just dropped me off. Who's this, mom?"_

 _She put the bowl down. "This is Phil. Phil Dwyer."_

 _I immediately recognized his name from a couple years before and looked at my mom in disbelief._

 _"_ _Please tell me you're friends that are just hanging out." She looked guilty and I gritted my teeth together. "Are you serious?" She started to say something but I held my hand up. "Don't."_

 _I turned around and walked out of the house. Climbing in my car, I hit the wheel with my fists a couple of times before starting it and heading towards the only person who came to mind at times like this._

 _When I got to Edward's, he and his family were sitting down in the living room. Esme opened the door but didn't say anything as she saw the expression on my face._

 _She smiled sadly. "He's in the living room," she told me as she opened the front door wider for me to walk through. I ran through with her following me and saw Edward and Carlisle sitting in the living room laughing. They stopped when they saw me and I ran towards him and collapsed in his arms, tears falling down my face._

 _"_ _What happened? Bella." I didn't answer; just continued to sob on his shoulder. I heard Esme say something and felt Edward shake his head before he lifted me up into his arms and carried me. I didn't know where he was going but I assumed it was his bedroom when he set me down on the bed._

 _It took a while before I was able to tell him what had happened, and long while before he managed to calm me down enough to realize that my mom moving on wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I thanked him and returned home after apologizing to Esme and Carlisle for interrupting their evening._

I smiled, thinking about the memory as I waited to graduate. I got to know Phil after that and, although no-one could ever replace my dad, I realized he was good for my mom.

They married last year, and had recently adopted a daughter, Vanessa. She was six and had been in care since she was a baby. She, along with Phil, were a good addition to our small family, as difficult as it was to admit it in the beginning. Things had certainly changed since then, as he was now sitting with my mom and new little sister, waiting to see me walk across the stage, along with Edward's parents.

Edward and I became a lot closer after moving down to California. Neither of had ever lived in a big city so it look us both some time to get used to things such as not knowing everyone who lived around us, or hearing noise past nine at night. Those were certainly not things that we had experienced in our hometowns.

Edward and I got really close in the last months of high school so not seeing him every day when we both become busy with college was weird. Especially since he was the only person I actually knew. Although I was one of the lucky people who actually got along with the person I lived with in my freshman year, which made settling in a lot easier.

Kate and I became fast friends and she often hung out with Edward and me, along with her long-time boyfriend Garrett. She reminded me of Alice, Rose and Angela, all rolled into one. She was crazy; the second craziest person I had ever met (after Alice, of course), and was _obsessed_ with shopping. I made a note to never introduce her to Alice the second I met her. She was a gorgeous blonde with long flowing hair, bright blue eyes and a body that made me self-conscious. When Rosalie came to visit the first time, the two of them turned eyes everywhere we met. It was like being friends with two super-models. But, despite her crazy good-looks and impressive fashion sense, she was one of the smartest people I had ever met, much like Angela.

I smiled, thinking about Edward. To say things had changed between us would be a serious understatement. I smiled, thinking to the day that changed everything back in sophomore year.

 _I woke up to a knock at the door. It was September thirteenth, my birthday. And I just happened to have the day off from college so I got to sleep in. well, I would have if whoever at the door hadn't have shown up. I climbed out of bed slowly, silently cursing the person on the other side of the door. I opened it and saw Edward standing on the other side._

 _"_ _Edward, what the fuck? It's nine in the morning."_

 _"_ _Sorry. Happy birthday." He at least had the decency to look guilty so I rolled my eyes and let him into the apartment._

 _"_ _Coffee?" I asked. He nodded so I walked into the kitchen and poured out two cups from the pot that Kate must have made before she left._

 _The two of us decided that we liked living together so we got a small apartment together just off campus._

 _Edward and I finished our coffee. "Go and get dressed."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I've got a whole day planned." I began to say something but he stopped me. "Don't argue. Just go get ready. Nothing dressy; just casual."_

 _I frowned but did what he said. I changed into a pair of shorts and my Kansa City Royals t-shirt. I put my black converse on and walked back out to Edward._

 _"_ _Okay, let's go," I said as I grabbed my keys._

 _"_ _Right, first up; breakfast. I'm starving."_

 _We made our way to the small café we ate at on our first day in California. It had kind of become our place over the past year. We enjoyed our amazing breakfast and Edward paid before we waved goodbye to the owners and left._

 _"_ _Where next?"_

 _He took me on a tour of Universal Studies; something I had been wanting to do since we moved to LA. We got home at around six and I found Kate all dressed up in the living room._

 _"_ _Hey, happy birthday. Did you two have a nice day?"_

 _"_ _Oh my God, it was the best. I had so much fun. Thank you, Edward." I hugged him tightly._

 _"_ _It's not over yet. I'll be back to pick you up in an hour." And with that he left._

 _Kate walked over and grabbed my hand, dragging me into her room. "Come on we've only got an hour."_

 _She curled my hair and did my makeup before making me change into a beautiful strapless dress and a pair of silver sandals._

 _"_ _Where am I going? And where are you going?" I asked her as she gave me a pair of earrings to put on._

 _"_ _It's a surprise. And I'm going with you."_

 _There was a knock on the door and we walked out of her room. She opened the door and Edward and Garrett walked in._

 _"_ _You girls look amazing. You ready to go?" Edward asked. Kate nodded excitedly while I frowned._

 _We left the apartment and got into a cab. We headed uptown to a restaurant where we were led into a private room by the waitress. Inside the room were my mom and friends._

 _"_ _Oh my God, what are you all doing here?"_

 _"_ _Edward brought us into town. He wanted it to be a surprise," my mom said as she hugged me tightly._

 _"_ _You didn't think we'd miss your twentieth birthday, did you?" Alice asked._

 _I hugged them all and we sat down to enjoy a nice dinner. It reminded me of my eighteenth birthday, but with the addition of two great friends._

 _When dinner was finished and I had unwrapped all of my gifts, it was time to leave. They all said goodbye and headed back to the hotels they were staying in for the night before heading back to school, or home in my mom case. Garrett and Kate were heading back to Garrett's place so they hugged us goodbye while Edward and I climbed into a different cab to my place._

 _We got out and Edward walked me to the door of my building._

 _"_ _Thank you so much for today, Edward. This has been the best birthday."_

 _He smiled. "I'm glad you had fun."_

 _"_ _I really did." I threw my arms around his neck._

 _We hugged tightly before pulling away from each other slowly and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against his. He pulled back._

 _"_ _What was that?"_

 _I took a deep breath. "I guess that was my way of telling you I'm ready to try."_

 _He looked hopeful. "Really?"_

 _I nodded. "Yeah. I'm always gonna be messed up over what happened. And I'm gonna have good days, and bad days where I'm not gonna wanna talk to you, or to anyone…" he cut me off._

 _"_ _Bella, I've been dealing with that for three years as your friend. I'm more than happy to deal with that as…more than friends."_

 _I smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He didn't reply as he pulled me closer, our lips meeting in the middle._

Edward and I had been together ever since, and it had been the best two and a half years of my life. Things weren't always easy, but we always overcame whatever the problem was.

"Isabella Swan," the Dean said, and it was my turn to walk across the stage. I shook his hand and my diploma was handed to me. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, sir," I told him with a large smile.

He let go of my hand and I walked across the stage. I heard the cheers of my family and smiled before walking off of the stage.

When the ceremony was over, I managed to find my family who hugged me tightly. My mom sobbed.

"My baby is a college graduate! I can't believe it." She pulled away and held my face in her hands. "Your dad would be so proud of you, baby."

I felt my eye well up and she pulled me in for another hug. She pulled away again and let me go so that the others could hug me as well. Phil gave me a small one-armed hug and said congratulations and I picked up Vanessa who was standing by my mom and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Congratlations." I laughed at her cute little mispronunciation and held her tight.

"Thanks, sweetie."

I felt an arm wrap around me and turned to see Edward's familiar crooked smile. I put Vanessa down, who ran straight to Phil – she was a daddy's girl, just like I had been – and put an arm around Edward's neck.

"We did it, babe." I smiled widely and he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

 **They're finally together! 'Bout time right?**

 **What did you all think? Did we like the way they got together? And how about Bella's birthday? What do we think of Kate? Please review and let me know :)**

 **So the story's winding down now guys. Only one more chapters and then we have a flashback or two, plus a little peek into Edward's mind :)**

 **Thanks for reading guys, see you next time :)**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**


	11. Years Go By

**Hey everyone, this chapter is coming to you a little early but I got some good news yesterday so I decided to post early :)**

 **So the story is coming to a close and this is one of my favourites. Some lovely Bella/Edward moments and a sweet little Bella/Carlisle moment :)**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 11 BPOV

Years Go By

Life after college was certainly interesting.

It seemed like the years after college was filled with wedding after wedding.

Just a few weeks after graduating everyone headed up to Chicago to attend Rosalie and Emmett's wedding that they had been planning since the summer after freshman year. It was a lavish event, to say the least.

Rosalie definitely had a taste for the finer things in life so everything was expensive; the ballroom, the cake and certainly the dresses. It definitely wasn't the wedding that I would want but it didn't matter; it was Rosalie's big day and we all celebrated it with her in style before Emmett whisked her off to their two week honeymoon in Bora Bora.

Next it was Alice and Jasper's turn. Like Rosalie, Alice had expensive taste and I didn't even bother to ask how much it cost.

Thankfully, Angela had slightly less expensive taste and opted for a small church wedding back in Forks. Her dad, who was a priest, officiated it and then we enjoyed a small reception in the Cheney family's backyard.

Kate and Garrett were next and they decided they wanted a destination wedding so we all headed out to Bermuda, which I certainly wasn't complaining about. We spent a week out there before the wedding and then after their big day, we spent an extra day enjoying the Caribbean island before leaving the newlyweds to enjoy their honeymoon.

There was only one more wedding left for us to attend, and it was the most important one of them all.

It was mine and Edward's.

The summer after Edward finished med school, just before he started his residency, we took a trip down to Kansas so I could show him around my hometown. We enjoyed a week of seeing old friends and introducing him to everyone I used to know before I finally had the courage to take him to my dad's grave.

 _"_ _Babe, are you sure you wanna do this? I don't mind if we don't visit this time. We can always come back," Edward said to me as he held my hand over the console of the car._

 _I took a deep breath. "No, I'm ready. It's been years since I've visited. Let's do this."_

 _We climbed out the car and walked through the graveyard until we can to a familiar gravestone. I silently stared at it, taking in the flowers that I'm sure the people in town had brought him. I read the words carved into the stone and sighed._

 _Here lies_

 _Charles Swan_

 _Loving husband, father and friend_

 _He gave his life so that we should all be free_

 _"_ _Greater love has no one than this,_

 _than to lay down one's life for his friends."_

 _John 15:13_

 _I knelt down on the dry grass and sighed again. Everything was silent for a few moments; I wasn't quite sure what to say. That was until I felt Edward knell down beside me and put his hand in mine. I turned to face him and smiled. He smiled back._

 _I turned to look at my dad's grave again and began to talk._

 _"_ _Hi daddy. Sorry I haven't been to visit for a while. Things have been really busy. Mom said you've probably been watching so there's no point telling you but, I graduated from college. Four years ago. It's gone fast. I've now got a job at a publishing company as an editor. I love it. I basically read for a living. It's kinda perfect for me, don't ya think?" Silence._

 _"_ _Mom's doing well. Phil isn't you but he's good to her. And their daughter Vanessa is now eleven. She's a pain in the ass. I hope I wasn't like that at her age. She's growing up too fast. It's making_ me _feel old. She's outgoing and girly so nothing like me when I was a kid. But she's a daddy's girl. The way her and Phil are remind me of us when I was growing up. Mom loves watching them together but it's hard for me. I guess it reminds me of what I don't have."_

 _Edward rubbed the back of my hand lovingly with his thumb. I turned to face him as I continued talking to my dad. "I want you to meet someone. This is Edward. We've been together since sophomore year. Although if he had his way we'd have been high school sweethearts." Edward nodded and I smiled. "You would have liked him daddy. He's good to me. He looks at me the way you used to look at mom. He brings me my favorite flowers, just because. And buys me my favorite ice cream if I've had a bad day. He's still a mariners fan but I'm working on that." We both laughed._

 _"_ _Can I say something?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Hello, sir. I'm Edward. I've heard a lot about you over the years. I would have loved to have met you; to say thank you to the person who gave me this amazing woman sitting next to me. But I want you to know that I will do everything I can to protect her. I love her more than anything in this world, and I won't let you down." Tears flowed down my face as he kept talking. "It was my idea to travel here to Kansas, because I wanted to ask you something. I want to marry your daughter." I gasped and looked at him. "And I'd love to have your blessing."_

 _We were both silent; I was staring at him while he was staring at my dad's grave. Suddenly, pink blossom flowers started falling to the ground, landing softly around us. We both looked up in astonishment._

 _"_ _Looks like you got your answer," I said in amazement._

 _Edward smiled. "Thank you, sir." Then he stood up and pulled me with him before kneeling back down, this time on only one knee. He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Bella, I never imagined I'd ever find someone as amazing as you. Yes, we have bad days, days that you don't wanna talk to anyone. But the fact that you always come to me at the end of the day and talk to me about it, just proves the love and trust that we have built over the last ten years. And I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you. Will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"_

 _I smiled as tears fell down my cheeks and nodded. "Yes," I whispered._

 _He grinned as he stood up and pulled me into his arms, his lip finding mine sweetly. "Thank you," I said as he pulled away from our kiss. "And thank you, sir. I won't let you down."_

After that amazing day, we kept the engagement to ourselves until we returned home to LA. Then we called everyone we knew and told them the big news. The girls jumped right into planning. We decided on a small ceremony in the backyard of the California home we purchased together after college. We only wanted close friends and family in attendance to the actual ceremony while other friends would be invited to the reception afterwards.

It was finally the big day and I was up in my room with my four girls getting ready. It felt like prom all over again.

Alice curled my hair so that it flowed naturally around my face and Rosalie worked on my makeup, keeping it natural to match the setting. While they were getting me ready, Kate did Angela's makeup. When she was done, she helped Vanessa. When everyone was ready, they all helped me into my dress.

It had taken what felt like years to find my gown. We searched LA but couldn't find any that I liked so we took a trip to New York where I found the perfect dress. It was a simple A-line sweetheart dress with lace and tulle and had an empire waist with a sash that was decorated with a small flower. I'm ashamed to say I cried when I saw myself wearing it.

We decided to find the bridesmaid dresses while we were there. The girls were dressed in the same color but had different styles; Alice's was a short sweetheart dress with a sheer overlay and a keyhole back; Rosalie's was a short strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline; Angela's was a sleeveless V-neck that hide her five month baby bump; Kate's was a short one-shoulder dress; and Vanessa's was a floor length sweetheart dress with wide shoulders. All of the dresses were in a pale shade of blue.

They had just done the buttons of my dress up when mine and Edward's moms stepped into the room. They had taken the trip to New York with us and had picked out dresses while they were there. My mom was wearing a silver floor length V-neck dress with cap sleeves, a beaded bodice and a gathered skirt while Esme was wearing a pale purple almost silver floor length dress with a V-neckline, a beaded lace applique and a draped skirt with a slight ruffle.

"Oh, my baby. I can't believe you're getting _married_ ," my mom cried as Esme put her arm around her waist. The two were really leaning on each other during the entire process of their two 'baby's' getting married.

"You've said that a thousand times, mom," I told her as Alice placed the vail on my head. That made my mom cry even more and Vanessa stepped forward to comfort her.

Esme wiped her eyes. "Anyway, we should go and sit down. We just wanted to come and see you before the ceremony." She took hold of my mom's hand and led her out of the room.

Alice stopped them before they left and asked them to send Carlisle up.

We got the girls into their dresses and put the finishing touches on and then we were done. There was a knock at the door and Carlisle poked his head in.

"You all decent?" We nodded and he walked in. "Oh, wow. Look at you. You're beautiful, Bella." He kissed my cheek.

"Thanks." I took a deep breath.

"Now, before you do this, are you sure you're making the right decision?"

I frowned. "Carlisle, are you really tryna talk me out of marrying _your_ son?" The girls laughed.

He grinned. "I'm just saying what I imagine your dad would say if he was here." I smiled and hugged him.

Although Phil was technically my stepdad, I had always felt closer to Carlisle so, because my dad wasn't able to give me away, I asked Carlisle to do it, who, of course, agreed before the words were barely out of my mouth.

"Right, let's get this show on the road," Alice said excitedly.

We made our way downstairs and through the house. We stopped in the kitchen and I looked out the window, watching everyone waiting in their seats. I could see Edward standing in front of a white arch that had been decorated in flowers and the priest stood in the middle of the arch. Emmett, Jasper, Ben and Garrett were standing with Edward as his groomsmen. I spotted my mom and Phil, as well as the newest addition to the Dwyer family, Riley, a three year old blonde boy from Seattle who had just been adopted by my mom and stepdad, sitting on the left hand side with a few friends from college and some who had made the journey from Kansas. I noticed Doctor Sanchez, who I still saw from time to time, mostly over Skype, sitting a few rows back from my mom. Edward's family was on the right hand side, his mom and grandparents who lives in Chicago sitting on the front row with an empty seat for Carlisle beside her when we got to the end of the aisle.

Finally, it was time. The music began and Kate made her way outside with a smile on her beautiful face. Next it was Angela, followed by Alice and then Rosalie. Vanessa, who I had chosen to be my maid of honor, gave me a hug before following them out.

Then, it was my turn. Carlisle smiled as I linked my arm with his and the music changed as we made our way outside.

As we walked down to my future, I thought about all the moments that got me to the place I was. I would never get over losing my dad at sixteen. There would be moments where his absence would be painfully clear, such as today, and the birth of my future children. But if I hadn't gone through that loss, I would have never met the man who I had chosen to spend my life with.

It was a sad that I had to lose one of the most important men in my life so I could meet the other. But I recent years I had come to believe that things happened for a reason. And maybe, just maybe, I had to go through that heartbreak at an early age to become the stronger person I was today.

We got to the end of the aisle and Carlisle kissed my cheek and slapped Edward on the back.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do," Carlisle answered. "On behalf of her father who sadly couldn't be here." He returned to his seat.

"Very well. Family and friends, we are gathered here on this special occasion to celebrate the coming together of this man and this woman. If anyone should know any reason as to why these two should not be brought together in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence. "Good. Now I understand that you have prepared your own vows?" We nodded. "Edward, you may begin."

Edward cleared his throat and smiled at me. "Bella, when we met, you were sad, and angry at the world, and for good reason. You spent a long time pushing everyone away, even after we understood why. But, for some reason, you let me in. I don't know why, but I thank God every single day that you gave me a chance. You are the most important thing in my life, and, like I told your dad that day in Cherokee, I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you, and respect you."

I felt my eyes well up as he finished. "Isabella," the priest said.

"You opened the floodgates," I told Edward. "I hope I can make it through this." Everyone gave a small laugh. I took a deep breath before I began. "Before I met you, I made a habit of pushing everyone away. I was a small, sad little girl who had just lost her father. But then you came into my life, and you brought happiness, and I hated you for it because I felt like if I let myself be happy, it would be like I was forgetting my dad. But you helped me see that wasn't the case. No-one else would have taken the time. No-one else would have spent years being my friend, waiting until I was ready for more. I've always felt a little sad that you never got the chance to meet my dad, but maybe he's the reason you're in my life. Maybe my dad looked down on me, and saw how sad and lonely I was, so he sent me to you. I know, and my dad knows, that you will never let me feel sad, or lonely ever again. Thank you for opening my eyes to happiness and love."

I heard sniffs coming from the audience and saw tears on Edward's face.

"I love you," he told me.

I smiled. "I love you."

The priest smiled at us before continuing. "May we have the rings?" Vanessa and Emmett stepped forward and handed us both the rings. "Thank you. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her as long as you both shall live?"

He smiled. "I do."

"Isabella Marie Swan, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love and cherish him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I managed to choke out.

"With the power invested in my by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," he told Edward.

Before the words were out of the priest's mouth, Edward had pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine passionately.

"I love you so much, Mrs Cullen," he whispered to me as he pressed his lips to mine again.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" I screamed.

"Come on, baby. You're doing so well. Just a couple more," Edward told me gently from his place at my side. "Two more pushes."

"Edward," I started gently. "You can take your pushes and SHOVE THEM UP YOUR FUCKING ASS!" I screamed as another contraction started and I tried pushing again.

When the pain stopped I slumped back, trying to catch my breath.

"You're doing so well, Bella," the midwife told me. "When your next contraction starts, I need you to push harder than ever. Just one more time."

I started crying. "I can't. I can't do it. Edward, you do it for me."

He wiped my face. "I would, baby. I would if I could. You're doing so well. Our baby is almost here. Just one more," he told me calmly as the next contraction started.

I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could until I heard a piercing cry. I began to cry as I listened to my new baby crying.

"You did it, baby. You did it. Our baby's here." Edward kissed my forehead as the midwife cleaned our baby.

She walked over to us with a small bundle in her arms. "Congratulations to you both; you have a son."

I started crying even more as she put him in my arms. Edward and I had decided not to find out the gender of our baby, which infuriated our family and friends to no end. They didn't understand why we would want to wait – none of them did when they were expecting – but we wanted it to be a surprise.

Edward and I looked down at the small child in my arms with huge smiles on our faces and tears in our eyes.

"A boy. We have a boy. We have a son," Edward said over and over.

I stared at our son as the door knocked. Esme walked in and smiled.

"Can we come in?" Edward said yes and she walked in with Carlisle, my mom, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Angela and Kate behind her.

They surrounded the bed and stared with big smiles at me and the baby.

"So, can you _finally_ tell us what you've got after making us wait months?" Emmett asked dramatically.

I looked at Edward and he grinned. "Guys, we would like you to meet Charlie Masen Cullen."

My mom gasped. "A boy? Oh my God, Esme we have a grandson." They hugged.

They all congratulated us and took it in turns holding the newest addition to our close group.

Everyone left a few hours later after another round of hugs and promises to see us soon. Finally it was just me, Edward and our beautiful new son.

Charlie was cradled in my arms fast asleep while Edward, who was perched next to me on the bed, and I stared down at him with grins on our faces.

"I can't believe he's here," Edward said in disbelief. He reached out and touched his face softly, making sure he didn't wake him. "You're so beautiful," he told our son. "Just like your mommy." He looked at me and smiled. "Thank you, baby. I love you so much."

Tears filled my eyes and I looked at my husband. "I love you." Our lips touched softly.

Then Edward looked up and did what he had started to do every time something good happened in our lives; he thanked my dad.

"Thanks for sending him to us, Charlie. We wish you could be here to meet your grandson but we'll make sure he knows exactly who his grandfather was and how he sacrificed his life to make sure the world was a safer place."

He looked at me and smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips to Charlie's head.

* * *

 **What did everyone think? How cute was the proposal? And the vows? And do we love Carlisle are what?**

 **So Bella and Edward are married and have a little boy :D who would have thought, when he first asked her out, they'd get to this place?  
**

 **Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are like Edward kisses on a warm Kansas-summer afternoon haha**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. good luck to Carrie Underwood tomorrow at the AMAs. Review if you're a Carrie fan!**


	12. Together At Last

**Hey guys. I know you weren't expecting a new chapter so soon but today is a special day.**

 **Six years ago today I lost my granddad so, in honour of him, I wanted to share this chapter with you.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

Chapter 12 BPOV

Together At Last

We all gathered in the church, the rows of pews filled with people who had come to share this moment with us.

Edward was seated beside me on my left, and to my right was Vanessa. Riley was beside her with Phil on his other side. Our hands were joined in a link.

Behind us sat my in-laws and my children. Charlie, who was now twelve, was trying to stay strong for his little siblings, nine year old Rae and five year old Leighton, but when I turned around to check on them I saw his chin wobbling. I let go of Edward's hand reached behind me, my hand finding the where the smaller hands of my three babies were joined and rested on top.

"Renee's husband, Phil, will now share some words on behalf of himself and his three children."

Phil let go of Riley's hand and stood up. He made his way to the front of the aisle and cleared his throat.

"Um, first of all, I just want to thank everyone for being here with us today. I know it would have meant a lot to Renee that you are all here today. For everyone who knew my wife, you will know that she was strong; she was a fighter; a fact that she made clear in her four yearlong battle with cancer. She never complained, she never stopped being happy, even when she felt like she didn't have the energy to get out of bed in the morning, she always did. She did it for me, and for our children.

"My wife was the most amazing mother; a trait that she passed down to her eldest daughter." He smiled a watery smile at me and then at my children. "Every day Renee would tell me how blessed she felt to be the mother of Bella, Vanessa and Riley and the grandmother of Charlie, Rae and Leighton. Even during the past year she would somehow find the energy to smile when being visited by her children and grandchildren. She lived for them.

"My wife was a people person; she loved people, no matter who they were or where they came from. She would stop in the street to help anyone who needed it. We'd spend hours in a store because she would be 'catching up' with the checkout girl, who she had never met before." Everyone let out a sad laugh.

"I want to leave you with something I heard recently. I overheard the conversation my stepdaughter, Bella, had with her children when she explained why their grandma wasn't coming back home. She told them that God had taken her to be by his side. When they asked why, she said, 'When you pick flowers from a garden, which ones to you take?' They replied 'the most beautiful ones.'

"God took the most beautiful person I ever had the privilege of knowing when he took my Renee, but I'm not mad. Because I know I'll see her someday. And now, she's reunited with her first husband, Sergeant Charlie Swan; a man who gave his life for us; and the man who I believe is the reason I was able to call Renee my wife for nineteen years."

He looked up. "I love you so much Renee. We'll meet again, someday." He smiled slightly and then returned to his seat while everyone clapped softly.

After the ceremony finished Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Kate, Garrett, Angela and Ben took all of the kids to the town hall where the wake was being held while Edward and I went to the cemetery with Phil, Riley, Vanessa, Esme and Carlisle. We had decided it would be just family for the burial so my mom's friends went ahead to the wake, where we would join them shortly.

The priest read out a verse from the Bible as my mother's coffin was laid to rest in the grave beside my father's. When the short ceremony had finished, we all got ready to head down to the wake. Everyone made a move to leave but I stayed still.

"You coming, sweetie?" Esme asked, and they all turned to face me.

I nodded. "You guys go on without me; I just need a few minutes." They all nodded and turned to leave.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Edward asked from my side.

"Could I get a few minutes alone? You go on to the wake; I'll join you soon." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I love you."  
"I love you, too."

He kissed me once more before turning and walking back into town.

I sat down on the dry grass in front of my parents graves. Everything was silent for a little while as the tears I had kept at bay all morning began to fall down my face.

"Hey mom. I still can't believe you're gone. What am I gonna do without you here? Who's gonna give the kids too much candy the day before they come home so I have to deal with them being sick and help me chase away Riley's girlfriend when they so obviously aren't right for him? I need you here, mama."

I sighed and wiped a few tears from my cheeks and looked to my right where my dad's grave was. "At least you two are back together, at last. I love you both. Wait for me up there. See you again, someday. Love you mom, love you dad."

I stood up and walked down the hill, heading back towards town. I walked out of the cemetery gates and saw Edward standing there, leaning against the car.

"I know you told me to leave, but I couldn't."

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"I told you I'd do anything for you."

I smiled sadly. "Can you hold me?"

He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. He rested his cheek against my head, which was pressed against his chest where his heart was.

We had been standing like that for a little while before Edward starting talking.

"Baby, I just wanna tell you that I'm proud of you. I know this is really difficult for you and I can't begin to understand what you're going through, but you're staying so strong during this whole thing and I admire you so much. I love you so much and our babies and the luckiest kids in the whole world to have a mom like you." I leaned back and kissed his cheek. "But, sweetie, just know that you don't have to stay strong for me. I meant what I said all of those years ago. I will always be here for you, no matter what you need. You need me to hold you; I'll do it. You need me to take the kids out so you have some time alone; we're gone."

"Thank you."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I bet your parents are up there," he nodded to the sky, "right now and they're talking about what an amazing woman you've turned out to be. And your dad is probably thanking your mom for raising you in the way she dad. And your mom is probably thanking your dad for sending me to you," he joked and I let out a small laugh. "And they're probably standing in front of God _thanking_ him for blessing them with the most incredible daughter in the world."

I smiled at him with tears falling down my cheeks. "I love you so much, Edward Cullen."

"I love you more, Bella Cullen," he told me before pressing his lips to mine.

* * *

 **What did we think? RIP Renee.**

 **So guys, this is the last official chapter *started crying* there is a flashback coming soon and a crucial moment from Edward's POV but, other than that, we're done!  
**

 **Thank you everyone who has followed the story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Your comments mean so much to me :D**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. go check out my other story, Cali Girls.**


	13. Outtake - The Letter

**Hey guys. I know it's been a couple of weeks but I've been super busy. Especially this week.**

 **So this week in particular has been crazy. I've had two presentations and got my grades back today. I got a 1st in one (which is the highest grade you can get) and a 2.1 in the other (which is the second highest) so it's safe to say I'm buzzing right now haha**

 **Anyway I'll let you read it now haha enjoy**

* * *

Mom, Jane and I are gonna drive into Pittsburg to go to the movies," I called as I made my way downstairs. There was no answer. I frowned as I walked into the living room. "Mom? Mom where are you?" She wasn't in the living room so I checked the dining room and then the kitchen. I even checked in the back yard but she wasn't there so I walked back upstairs. "Mom?" I called again as I pushed the door to my parent's bedroom open. My mom was sitting on the chair beside her window staring at something. "Mom, did you hear me?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and looked at me. "Oh, sorry baby. I didn't hear you."

I noticed the wet marks on her cheeks and frowned. "Mom, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, baby."

"Why are you crying?" I asked as I walked closer to her. I noticed a letter in her hands. "What's that?"

She didn't answer as she slowly handed me the letter and then hid her face in both hands. I frowned as I began to read:

 _Mrs Renee Swan_

 _275 East Magnolia Street_

 _Cherokee, Kansas_

 _It is with very great regret I write to supplement the very sad news that your husband, Sergeant Charlie Swan, passed away at 4.00 pm yesterday afternoon after a roadside bomb hit his convoy. Your husband was unconscious, despite all of the efforts from the medical staff to revive him. In spite of all that was done to revive your husband, he remained unconscious and passed away quite peacefully. I hope you understand that all efforts were made to revive your husband but no human skill was able to save his life._

 _Your husband's body will be returned to the United States of America for you to bury him as you so wish to do. Please await for further communications regarding the arrival of your husband._

 _I would like to put forth that your husband died a hero as, as a result, will be awarded a Bronze-Star Medal for his heroism during the attack, when he bravely risked his life to protect those in his convoy. He will also be awarded a Purple Heart._

 _May the benedictions of our Heavenly Father be on you and other surviving members of the family._

 _Most sincerely,_ _Billy M. Black_

 _Billy M. Black_

 _Major General_

By the time I had finished reading I was sobbing, hot tears falling down my face. I threw the letter on the floor and ran out of the room, into my bedroom. I heard my mom following as I jumped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow.

I couldn't believe it. My dad couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be. He promised me. He promised me he'd never leave.

"Liar!" I shouted to the room as my mom opened my door.

"Sweetie," she started."

"Go away!"

"Bells."

"Don't. Don't you _ever_ call me that! That was _his_ name for me. You're not allowed to call me that."

"Okay. I'll leave you alone."

The day passed slowly. I heard the door ring and my mom answered it. My friends voices drifted up the stairs, as well as my mom's telling them I couldn't go out. I heard her best friend, Heidi, answer the door and I heard my mom's shaky voice as she explained that my dad wouldn't be coming home. I listened for hours as they cried and, somehow, managed to fall asleep to the sound of my mom's sobs.

Days passed and news about my dad spread around town like wildfire. It seemed like every few minutes someone new would knock on the door to offer their condolences and to give us a dish of food. How many _fucking_ lasagna's did the good people of Cherokee think two people could eat?

The day of the funeral arrived and I dressed silently and made my way downstairs where my mom and some close friends were waiting. Heidi hugged me tightly when I walked into the living room while I stood rigidly.

When it was finally time to go to the church, mom and I climbed into the back of the car and she held my hand during the short journey. We made our way inside and the whole town stared as we made our way to the front pew.

The service was long and I sat silently, listening to the weeping behind me. When the service was finished, mom and I led the town to the cemetery and we watched while my father was lowered into the ground. Everyone left shortly after and headed down to the wake while mom and I stayed at the grave for a little bit longer.

"Sweetie, I know you're having a hard time, but we'll get through this together. Me and you. We have to be here for each other. It's gonna be hard but we can do it if we stick together." I didn't answer as she wrapped her arms around me and held me close to her.

The wake was already underway and my mom went to join a table where they were sharing stories about my dad. I stood in the corner for less than five minutes before deciding I had had enough and walked out and made my way back to my house.

The two-story house I had be raised in, which was filled with laughter and fond family memories, was in darkness when I got home; something I found fitting considering the day I had just had. I didn't bother turning any lights on as I made my way through the house and up the stairs. I was about to go into my room when I saw the streetlight shining through the window of my parent's bedroom.

I made my way inside and looked around, taking in all of the familiar items; the family photos and the trinkets that my dad always used to hate, but put up with because he knew my mom loved her little collections.

I made my way over to their closet and brushed my hand along the clothes that belonged to my dad. I took one of his army jackets off of the hanger and put it on over my dress. I put the lapel to my nose and sniffed, taking in the fragrance of my late father.

I climbed onto my dad's side of the bed and began to cry myself to sleep.

* * *

 **Poor Bella, I can't imagine what she's going through**

 **So there's only one outtake left guys and then we're finished :'( I'm not sure how to feel about that haha**

 **Thanks for reading. Until next time.**

 **xoxo**

 **RKandCarrieFan**

 **p.s. congrats Kristen Stewart on your NYFCC award, BOFCA award and BSA award. Bring on that Oscar!**

 **p.p.s. congrats Carrie Underwood on yet another Grammy award!**


End file.
